Sonic Unleashed 2: The Return of the Werehog
by Shaunatheboss
Summary: One year after the defeat of Eggman and Dark Gaia, Sonic is off on another adventure. My first story, please be nice. Reviews are always welcome. Rated T for blood,language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Unleashed 2:

The Return of the Werehog

This story is my own. Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters belong to SEGA/Sonic Team.

Chapter 1: Introduction.

As the sun was setting on the horizon, a familiar blue hedgehog had decided to call it a day from his run and stopped on a small hill, just outside the edge of a forest. This was Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest creature in the world. He also had a tendency to explore the planet when he wasn't foiling any of Dr. Eggman's plans at world domination. Currently, the Doctor's whereabouts were unknown. No one had seen him since Sonic had foiled his last plan on building the Eggman Empire, "Eggman Land", by harnessing the power of Dark Gaia, a large god-like creature, who resided in the planet's core. That had been one year ago.

Sonic had decided to choose this location for the night because it had a large tree. This would give him a vantage point against any dangers coming his way. Tomorrow, he would pass through the dense Spagonian forest and arrive in the city of Spagonia, a large city surrounded by the forest and vast mountain ranges. But for now, this tree would be Sonic's bed for the night.

As Sonic climbed the tall oak, he remembered about how Spagonia welcomed his return after he defeated Dark Gaia and foiled Eggman's plan. Everyone, including Tails, Amy and Professor Pickle threw him a party in celebration of his most recent heroic deeds.

Sonic then reached out his arm and pulled himself onto a suitable, sturdy branch and he thought that someone else should have been there to also celebrate it with him: his friend "Chip". Without Chip's, (or his real name: Light Gaia's help) Sonic probably wouldn't have survived the battle. But after the battle was over and peace was restored to the world, Chip went back into the planet's core with Dark Gaia to endure the millennia of slumber and to be awakened when the time was right. Chip had given Sonic one last gift before he disappeared: his necklace, with a large emerald orb attached to it. Sonic now wears it as a bracelet on his left wrist and has never taken it off since.

Then as Sonic stretched along the branch, he watched the sun dip below the horizon and couldn't help but be reminded of his form as a werehog during that time, which he had enjoyed. The werehog was a large and burly brute, who was slower than himself, but made up for it with vicious attacks and unbelievable strength. This form only came out after the sun went down and he returned to normal when the sun rose again the next morning. He also had the ability to stretch his arms to incredible lengths. Sonic also enjoyed the fact that the werehog had a vast jungle of dense fur, which kept Chip and himself warm during the cold nights of their world adventure. It was thanks to Eggman that he became this creature. But Sonic was cured of his lycanthropy, thanks to Dark Gaia, during the final battle.

As the stars appeared in the dark, night sky, Sonic decided to lie down on the branch, and gaze up at the full moon, with his head being supported by his arms and with his legs dangling in the air.

'_Wow, what a lovely full moon we have tonight,'_ Sonic thought,_ 'I feel like just howling at it.'_

He then emitted a long yawn from his throat and could feel his ears and eyelids start to droop, a certain sign of exhaustion. He could soon feel his tired and aching muscles start to relax and he soon fell asleep from the exhaustion of the long day of travel.

If he had been awake for a few minutes longer, he would have noticed a mysterious rocket that was going to exit the planet's atmosphere, in the distance. It also had a mark that Sonic had learned to fear and love:

The mark of the Eggman Empire.


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

Chapter 2: The Escape.

Meanwhile, high above the planet's surface, aboard the Space Colony Ark, the Ultimate Life Form, who resembled Sonic, was asleep in his quarters. This was Shadow the Hedgehog. Unlike Sonic's blue fur colour, his was jet black. He also had red stripes on his quills. Sometimes he liked to be alone; other times, he enjoyed challenging Sonic to a race. It was lonely and quiet on the ARK since it was closed down after an accident occurred over 50 years ago, but the ebony hedgehog still made his home there. One year ago, he had decided to live there permanently because he believed that the G.U.N. soldiers would try to blame him for the "shattering of the planet" incident that had occurred a year ago. Thankfully however, the planet was restored to its rightful condition about a week later, but Shadow had decided not to return to the planet, in fear that G.U.N. would try to destroy him because they were intimidated by his Chaos powers and what he could have done.

Shadow was asleep on the couch in his living quarters, without a care. Suddenly he was startled awake by the ARK's PA speaker and alarm systems.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! UNKNOWN AIRCRAFT HAS LANDED IN DOCK 3…"

In an instant, Shadow was at full alert. His quarter was already bathed in red lights due to the alarms going off. It was the exact same situation when he entered the hallways. The black hedgehog had decided to investigate the situation by heading to the ARK's Control Room, where the escape pods were and where surveillance was always held. But to do that however, would be difficult; it was in the centre of the ARK. To get there, Shadow would have to pass through the Maintenance, Weaponry and the Lab Quarters before reaching it.

Shadow made his way easily through the Maintenance quarter, despite the fact that the place was in lockdown due to security measures. The main door was locked, so Shadow had to climb through a ventilation shaft to get to the other side of the wall. As he emerged from the wall, he made sure that no one was around to ambush him.

'_Ok, just a little farther and I'll be in the weapons quarters. I'd better pick up some guns and ammo, just in case.' _Shadow thought in his mind.

Suddenly, the ARK's PA went off again, this time with a new message.

"INTRUDER NOW ENTERING SECTOR 6! INTRUDER NOW ENTERING SECTOR 6!"

Shadow realized that whoever this was, was now entering the Lab Quarters on the other side. That was where most of Professor Gerald's prized creations and possessions were. He then got angry and decided that he had to hurry up.

Around the next corner, Shadow finally reached the Weapons sector. This facility held all the advanced weaponry that was created by the ARK's staff. The walls were lined with guns of all shapes and sizes and beside each gun was a case of ammunition. But Shadow had decided not to pick any of these weapons; instead he went to an empty wall with a small metal box on it, Shadow then un-gloved his hand and pressed it to the machine on the wall.

With a positive green light and a beep emitted from the machine, a secret compartment was revealed that only Shadow's hand-print could activate. He then reached inside and grabbed onto his favourite and most powerful gun: the Shadow Rifle. He broke into a smirk as he fully loaded his gun and then cocked it, ready to fight.

"Alright, let's do it!", Shadow shouted.

"INTRUDER NOW IN LAB QUARTERS! "INTRUDER NOW IN LAB QUARTERS!", the PA suddenly had announced.

"Damn, not now!", was Shadows reply.

He then used his hover skates in order to get to the labs faster. As he was about to enter the Lab Quarters, he slowed down to a cautious walk. He slowly made his way through this facility, with its maze of hallways, carefully peeking behind corners to make sure no one was there. As he turned to check the last hallway, he was starting to have doubts that the intruder was even here. The PA would have alerted shadow to its current location so; either the intruder was still here, or else the PA had been disconnected from its power point.

The Control Room was just ahead from here, so Shadow decided to go for it. As he was about to exit this part of the facility, however, a giant robot dropped down from the ceiling. It looked like an Egg-Fighter robot, but this one was a lot bigger and had no head. Instead of a head, it had a control panel sealed in glass and none other than Dr. Eggman was sitting inside it too. Shadow and Eggman were immediately eying each other for a few seconds.

"Shadow!", the Doctor responded in a form of greeting.

"Doctor!", the black hedgehog replied back. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking YOU the same thing. No one comes here after all, Shadow, the place is abandoned. I have come here to claim it as my new headquarters and uncover its secrets left behind by my grandfather, Professor Gerald!"

"Humph!" Shadow snorted. "Over my dead body, doctor! I am guarding this place. Leave now and never come back… or else-" he growled.

"Or else what, Shadow? In here, I'm safe from all attacks. Even that fool, Sonic won't be able to deter me this time."

As a response, Shadow immediately fired on the robot. But all his shots were deflected by the metal alloy used for the robots armour. Even the glass was bulletproof. Eggman immediately laughed at Shadow's attempt at destroying the robot.

"What's wrong Shadow? Is the Ultimate Life Form losing his touch?" Eggman taunted.

Shadow then emitted a deep and frustrated growl from within his throat. He dropped the gun, as it was now useless in this fight, and then moved into a fighting stance.

"Oh Ho Ho!" Eggman chuckled. "If that's the way you want it, Shadow, so be it. I was going to offer that you should join me, but I think that 'over your dead body is a better offer'."

"I'll NEVER submit to you!," Shadow retorted.

He then charged at the giant robot. He managed to dodge a kick from the robot and landed a few punches and kicks of his own to the robot. Shadow then retreated away from the robot and that was when he realized that he didn't even put a dent in the armour. The black hedgehog then decided to go full force with a Chaos Homing Attack. He removed his Chaos inhibitor rings, which were wrapped around his wrists and jumped into the air. He then begun a dive at the robot, but just as he was going to collide with it, Shadow was swatted away with a punch to the face. He then crashed into and went through the wall into a secret lab room that he never knew about. He went flying through the air and landed with a bang against a table head-first. Shadow instantly passed out from the head-on collision.

When Shadow awoke again, he was still in the same room. Except the robot had come through here, due to the immense hole in the wall when it broke through. He took a quick look around for any sign of Eggman and then he looked down at his body to inspect the damage taken in the fight. To his surprise, he had a cut on his arm, but what was even more interesting was the fact that there was a strange purple chemical on his body – some had even seeped into the wound. Shadow then looked behind him, his glance caught the table, but it was covered in only a small amount of the same purple liquid. A broken vial was on the table beside the liquid. Shadow had figured it out in seconds: He had banged his head against the table, which caused the vial to fall out of its holder and break on the table, spilling its contents in the process, even onto himself. He then picked up the broken vial and took a look at the label on it, which read:

'SUBJECT 'X' DNA

EXTRACTED FROM PROJECT 'DoG'

Shadow only hoped that whatever was in the vial wasn't poisonous to him. He was immune to most poisons, but what about this one. As he thought about that, he immediately begun to feel dizzy and his eyesight became blurry. He then felt an excruciating tug in his abdominal region.

"GAH?" Shadow moaned in pain. _'Oh no! I think I might be poisoned! _

_Ngh...Must…get…help', _he thought while limping towards the Control Room in agony.

XXX

Eggman was still in the lab facilities looking for Shadow. As luck would have it, Eggman didn't see Shadow passed out on the floor behind the table, but he did see the broken vial on the table and looked at the label. Eggman was furious at this because he didn't know what was in it – it could probably have been useful in helping him take over the world. The doctor then noticed a book on a counter-top; he then walked over and inspected the book. As he looked through the ancient pages he realized that this book had all the records of the chemicals created here and details about each. As he was reading the book, the ARK's PA suddenly announced:

"ARK POD NUMBER 1 WILL EJECT FROM ARK IN TEN SECONDS…NINE…"

Eggman then suddenly looked up from the book and realized to his horror that Shadow was escaping to the planet, with the use of an escape pod from inside the control room. The doctor then started running towards the control room, in the hopes of deactivating the pod before it was ejected. Time was running out however…

"THREE…TWO…ONE…EJECTING."

The mad scientist could only watch as he entered the Control Room and saw Shadow's pod fall through the ground and be sent plummeting towards the planet.

"GRR… You won't get away that easily, Shadow!" Eggman growled.

Eggman grabbed the book, got back to his robot and then returned to his rocket. By this time, Shadow had a twenty minute head start.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dance with Death

Chapter 3: A Dance with Death.

**Ok guys, Chapter 3 here and we're back to Sonic. Please review (I want to see how I'm doing on my first story so far) and R&R! I'll start working on the next chapter soon.**

Shadow had managed crawl into the Control Room on the ARK to activate an escape pod, despite his agonising pains in his stomach and his blurry eyesight. He was continuously gasping for breath and moaning in pain. He hoped that a hospital on the planet below would provide him with the antidote before it was too late. He managed to pull himself up towards the computer and pressed a few buttons on the control panel. One of the pods suddenly lit up and was set for launch once the main button inside the pod was pushed. Shadow then managed to limp towards it by holding onto the rail running alongside the pods. He then moved into the pod and pressed the button.

As the pod was ejected from the ARK, the black hedgehog knew that he had to hurry. He looked down at the cut on his arm again. The wound now looked infected and wider in appearance. Blood was pumping out of the gash. Shadow then decided to put his mouth on the wound and start sucking on it, as one might do with snake venom before being transferred to a hospital, in an attempt to drain out the poisonous chemical that was now in his bloodstream and circulating in his pulmonary system. As he did this, however, an intense pain shot up his spine and he threw his head back, screaming in agony. He then felt the crippling pain spread to all the parts of his body – The Ultimate Life Form felt his bones break inside of him, then rearrange and mend themselves again. Then he felt his mouth being torn in two and his muzzle extend. His temperature rose to an unbearable level that he fell onto his knees and felt himself falling in and out of consciousness due to the extreme heat and pain.

With an ear-deafening roar, the escape pod entered the planet's atmosphere and then began hurtling towards the ground. It then crash-landed inside a forest and emitted a ground-shaking shockwave. The shockwave's blast radius was huge. It had even managed to reach the outskirts of the forest and caused a single, isolated tree to shake back and forth, knocking a sleeping blue hedgehog out of the tree and to fall flat on his face…

XXX

Sonic's POV:

"OWW…WHAT THE-?," I groaned. I then saw smoke rising out of the forest in front of me.

'_Huh? Oh my!…I hope no one is hurt…better check it out just in case.'_

As I then ran off to investigate the situation; I knew that curiosity had already gotten the better of me. But I didn't expect what I would find…

He then instantly disappeared in a blue streak of light, emitted a sonic-boom and headed off in the direction of the forest, faster than the speed of sound across the moonlit plain in front of him.

The blue streak then had to slow down as soon as he entered the forest; he had already tripped on a root and almost broke his leg, had he not caught himself in time by using his hands and doing a hand-stand-flip move, which he had learned while in the form of the werehog. He then remembered something that he did about a year ago and an important lesson: Running at those speeds, in a confined space was a fool's death wish; Eggman had once captured him because he fell in a fight and twisted his ankle while dodging a laser beam. Due to his injury, he couldn't run away. He was lucky to escape soon after because Shadow had seen the battle from a distance and had decided to help the blue blur.

But the doctor had already done some major damage to Sonic by experimenting on him. It was just a few more scars to add on to the already growing number on his body. But now, Sonic was more scared than ever of doctors and hospitals, especially surgery rooms and needles with fluids and chemicals that would knock him out, then he would later wake up in Chaos knows where.

Sonic actually had a great relationship with the dark hedgehog now; what had started out as a rivalry, when they were racing each other in the fields and grew more entranced with each other's racing techniques, had then become something closer in friendship. Sonic and Shadow then agreed to watch each other's backs for danger.

Sonic had one time nursed Shadow back to health when he had a terrible fever and also did everything for him to make sure that he got his rest, to help him recover faster. After Shadow was better, he thanked Sonic for his help and hugged him in a tight embrace that felt comforting and affectionate. Sonic and Shadow had to blush at this.

The Ultimate Life Form had also done a few favours for his friend. Sonic had once passed out during a race because a heat-wave appeared out of nowhere, causing an extreme jump in body temperature and sudden dehydration. The shock had caused the blue hedgehog to collapse. Shadow immediately turned around and helped him find shade under a tree and water in a nearby pond. While Sonic was unconscious, Shadow had stood guard over him, protecting him from any dangers. When the blue hedgehog started to stir, Shadow had still remained vigilant and watched as Sonic's emerald eyes finally opened again. The first thing that he saw was Shadow's ruby eyes watching him. Shadow then helped him sit up and gave him some water. Sonic then thanked him while leaning into his chest, with his fawn-coloured muzzle stretched up, looking towards his darker counter-part with respect. Shadow then took Sonic back to his home via a Chaos Control Warp.

Sonic never saw him again, but he didn't give up hope completely. He knew that he would find his friend again someday.

Sonic then smiled to himself, remembering all the good times that he had with Shadow. He then decided to do a fast walk to the crash-site.

As Sonic then reached the crash-site, he had to cough to clear his lungs of smoke that he had accidently inhaled. He then squinted his eyes, but he could barely see in the thick, black smoke. He then thought that he could see a large dark silhouette of something moving, so he ran over to see what it was. When he got there, he found nothing, except he noticed the empty ARK escape pod. Sonic recognized it instantly because Eggman had once trapped him inside one and ejected it out of the ARK, causing it to explode in less than a minute. Sonic only survived because he learned how to preform Chaos Control with a fake Chaos emerald.

As Sonic looked inside the pod, he saw blood splattered on the walls and door. This made Sonic worry; someone wounded could've left the pod, seeking help. Sonic decided to leave, to look for the person in need of help. Sonic suddenly noticed that his bracelet had started glowing, for the first time, for some strange reason.

As Sonic was about to leave the smoke covered area, something huge bowled him over and knocked him to the ground on his back. In an instant, Sonic could feel his arms and legs pinned, so he couldn't move. Through the smoke, he could see the glowing blood-red eyes of a huge monster that had pinned him down. Sonic then tried to struggle and escape, but the monster growled and placed a huge hand on Sonic's stomach. The blue hedgehog then looked down at the hand, which was larger than his abdomen and had very sharp claws. The monster then leaned in closer to see his prey, snarling and bearing huge ivory fangs. Sonic then started to shake and tremble in fear; he knew that he was finished. There was no way that he could match this monster's strength. All it would take was one swipe of its clawed hand, and Sonic would bleed to death, with his organs scattered on the ground and his blood would drench the tall grass. Or, if he was lucky, the monster would put him down faster with a bite to his neck; either by crushing and breaking his frail neck, suffocating him or ripping out his jugular vein, also making him bleed to death in seconds.

He then remembered that he would never see his friends again; how he missed his chance to say goodbye to everyone he knew. He decided that this was his last chance.

"Go-good-bye, m-my fri-ends", Sonic whispered, his voice trembling.

Sonic then decided to go down the cleaner death route. He closed his emerald eyes shut, raised his head and exposed his soft, fleshy neck. His blue form was trembling, his heart was racing and his breathing accelerated as he awaited death to come to him.

Sonic could feel the beast's breath and fangs grazing his throat; it was only a matter of time. Then he could feel something warm, moist and rough rub up his neck and against his muzzle. The blue hedgehog then realized that it was the monster's tongue. He decided to try and sneak a glance at the creature.

Suddenly, a bright light emitted from Sonic's left hand, thanks to his bracelet. The monster then roared, possibly in pain, and ran off into a deeper part of the forest. Sonic then sat up and looked at the bracelet.

"Thank Chaos… Chip, if you can hear me, thank you!"

He was about to run off after the creature, until he heard a cold, metallic thud behind him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?", came a very familiar voice, dripping with sarcasm.

Sonic remained perfectly still for a few seconds. The only movements he made was his right ear flicking and rotating backwards to pinpoint the location of the voice. His breathing quickened, his muscles tensed and his quills started to rise higher. He couldn't resist letting out a smirk and laughed quietly to himself.

'_Does he ever give up? I had wondered how long it would take for him to return; 1 year is a new record after all. I was even starting to worry… Oh well, here we go again, better just say "hi" and run for it.' _

Sonic turned around and gave the "good old doctor" a confident and sarcastic grin. "Eggman…long time no see!" he beamed. He then started to wave mockingly, until he saw the giant killer robot that his enemy was in.

'_Wow!…nice toy…heh…play-time...' _Sonic thought. He was only stopped when the doctor said something strange.

"What the heck happened to you, Sonic?" The Doctor shouted with perhaps an amount of concern. "Did you get run over by a car or something?"

"What do you…mean?" Sonic retorted as he looked down at his body. It was then that he noticed that he was covered in blood that was not his own.

'_Huh? Must've been from that monster that almost killed me! Maybe it already killed the person in that pod...I'd better make an excuse up and fast…'_

"I…I fell while running, Eggman, and umm…I cut myself on some glass," he explained while holding up a bloodied glass shard from the pod."

"Then allow me to help you."

"Uh…N-no thanks," Sonic said while backing away slowly. "I'll just go home and get some rest. A good night's sleep will do me well."

Sonic then fully turned around and started to leave. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain enter his left leg and gave a surprised yelp. He then looked down at the source of the pain. To his horror and fears, he saw a tranquilizer dart embedded in his leg. He then grabbed the dart and pulled it out, but it was already too late-the dart was dripping a clear, slightly blue-tinted chemical and most of it was now in Sonic's bloodstream-he could feel himself getting numb and fell to his knees.

"Wha-what d-did y-y-you do?", Sonic asked, afraid of the answer in case it was a poison.

Eggman then got out of his robot and walked casually up to Sonic. The blue hedgehog then glared at his enemy.

"You did say that you wanted a good night's sleep, right Sonic?" the doctor asked.

Sonic only growled and kept glaring in response.

"It's ketamine, a mixed sedative and painkiller for emergencies. You're hurt and I want to help you. I would also like to do a few experiments on you once you're awake." The doctor then had to laugh evilly at that.

Sonic had fallen onto his hands while Eggman was explaining what was in the dart, giving a boring monologing lecture. The blue hedgehog then wished that anyone out there would help him, but no one had seen him in over a month since he started his journey.

"You…BASTARD!" Sonic hissed. He could then feel the last of his strength deserting him and slid down into a lying position and closed his eyes halfway.

"Oh my, Sonic! You really don't look so good!", came the cruel, mocking tone.

Sonic then tried to reply, but he felt paralyzed all over. The only thing he could manage to do was lift his head off the ground by a few inches, and then slump back down, his sight gets blurry and then darkens. A hand then closed around the back of his scruff and then he went completely limp.

"We'd better get you back to my base." Sonic heard.

Then everything went black.

XXX

Meanwhile, on a mountain side, a pair of blood-red eyes had seen everything that had happened. It had seen the human carrying a limp, blue form in his arms back to the robot and flew off to the west. The creature then growled and climbed down the mountain, also heading west. Either it headed there as a new destination of purpose, or it was the best place to hunt at night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Experiment

Chapter 4: The Experiment.

**Hi guys, in this chapter, it might be a bit confusing, but don't worry about it as we'll see more characters in this chapter. By the way in this story, all Sonic's Games came before this, hence the Colours and Generations references. **

Sonic didn't know how long he was out of it; but his unconsciousness was now reversing, the darkness was thinning and light was entering through his closed eyelids and soon, he could feel everything again, including the cold, metallic table he was lying on. Sonic had to shiver at this; he was definitely miles away from the forest from where he encountered that monster and Eggman. He then relied on his ears to tell him if someone was present in the room with him, but there was no one there. All he could hear was beeping and humming sounds around him. Sonic then decided to access the situation. He opened his eyes slowly and carefully in order to adjust to the bright lights that were hanging from the ceiling; he could already feel the lights stinging his eyes.

The blue hedgehog's emerald eyes fluttered open groggily, he had a slight headache and wasn't able to think straight. He raised one of his arms in order to massage his head and dull the throbbing pain, but his fawn coloured arm wouldn't budge. Something tight was holding it down. He then tried to move his legs, but it was no use, they were also tied down somehow. The blue blur then tried to struggle to no effect. He then lifted his aching head to find himself on a metal operating table; his arms and legs were strapped to it and he was lying on his back.

He was in some white tiled room, possibly a lab or surgery room. The room also had computers on one side of the wall, with a control panel. A small table was beside Sonic and he could see several operating utensils lying in a tray on it, making him wince at the shiny and sharp, silver knives and how painful they would be slicing into his skin.

Sonic's heartbeat started to rise, his ears twitched more nervously, his breathing quickened and his long blue quills started to rise; his entire body was on high alert because he knew that he was in his enemy's territory. Only one evil scientist could come up with all this advanced technology.

He then noticed that there were wires attached to all the parts of his body, and hooked up to a mobile computer. This computer was a monitor, which was displaying Sonic's vitals.

Sonic was slowly coming around from the tranquilizer's effects. He still felt tired and confused. He decided that now would be a good time to attempt to call out, but he probably wouldn't be able to manage a complete sentence yet, so it had to be a good one.

'_Saying 'where am I?' would probably be good.'_ Sonic thought.

"Muumfpt…" was all Sonic could say. His mouth still felt numb.

'_No…better try 'what's going on?' Better say it slowly and carefully.'_

"What's…going…on?" Sonic strained to say. He still felt drugged.

Suddenly the double doors behind him swung open and two familiar robots hovered in. One was a smart-alec to his boss and creator, while the other had a severe problem with his voice chip and had to keep having it changed to different accents.

'_Great' (!)_ Sonic thought with sarcasm_. 'Orbot and Cubot, Baldy McNosehair's two dumb-bots.'_ Sonic had to laugh at this.

"Heh…heh." Sonic chuckled quietly to himself, but the two hench-bots heard him.

"What's so funny, Sonic?" Orbot asked.

"Oh please…if I wanted comedy entertainment, I would've gone somewhere else!" Sonic replied.

"We're not here to entertain you… we're here to start the experiment on you. Right, Cubot?"

The other robot, shaped like a cube stared at his orb-shaped partner for a second and then replied in a strangely familiar voice.

"If you say so! I'm gonna go get a chilidog."

Sonic just stared with his jaw dropped and then he started laughing hysterically. Cubot's voice sounded just like his when he was a teenager.

Suddenly, the double doors swung open again and Eggman walked in. Sonic immediately stopped laughing when he heard him and tried to keep a straight face.

"Good evening sir." Orbot greeted his creator.

"Yo, Eggman!" Cubot replied.

Sonic couldn't resist sniggering at this.

"We REALLY need to get that voice chip fixed!" Eggman said before adding coldly "before I put you out of commission!" Cubot then whimpered at this. "But onto business…" the doctor then turned to Sonic.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake, Sonic. Oh and nice try with the injured leg, there was no cut."

"Always a pleasure to see you too, Eggman." Sonic replied sarcastically. "Now let me go." he added.

"I don't think so, not when I finally have you and I can start my experiment."

"Just what do you plan on doing to me?" Sonic asked. His voice was mixed with fake confidence and a small amount of fear.

"Oh, you'll soon see, but since you're the guinea pig for this experiment, then I might as well explain it to you." The scientist replied cryptically.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Sonic roared. Eggman and his bots could see a vein on the hedgehog's neck.

"Shut up and listen!" Eggman said.

"Do you remember how you defeated me last time with your new ability?"

"Oh, you mean the power of the werehog, from Dark Gaia's DNA." Sonic answered. "I had some good times kicking your butt! In fact it was thanks to you that I could turn into it at night!"

"Don't remind me! But yes, that's it, now I want it back. I intend to create a powerful army of animals with Dark Gaia's DNA inside of them, and then I'll be able to rule the world. All I need, Sonic, is a sample of your blood with Dark Gaia's DNA in it. Orbot, Cubot, start up the computers!"

As the robots were doing this, Sonic had to let out a small smirk; he didn't have the power of the werehog anymore because Dark Gaia took it away from him during the final battle, after he had knocked Eggman away into the outer limits of space. All in all, Eggman wouldn't get it from Sonic and his plan was ruined before it had even started. Sonic let out a breath of relief and looked up towards the ceiling. But he then saw something moving in the air vents and when it looked down at him, it had the same big red eyes as the monster he saw earlier. Sonic started to shake; the monster had followed him and intended to kill him. Sonic had started to shake at this and it was at the same time when Eggman came back with a large syringe.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Eggman asked casually. But Sonic didn't answer him.

Eggman then walked over to Sonic's right side and held his fawn-furred arm in place.

"You're afraid aren't you?" Eggman said with a bit of triumph. He had always wanted to see Sonic scared of what he could do to him. Sonic then snapped out of his trance.

"Heh, I'm not afraid of anything, Eggman, especially you."

The doctor didn't say anything. He then jabbed the needle into Sonic's arm. The blue hedgehog let out a gasp of pain and watched as some of his blood was flowing into the syringe. He then let out a yelp as the needle was removed from his arm, when the container was full of blood.

The evil scientist then placed the blood into a vial and gave it to Orbot.

"Have this analysed for Dark Gaia's DNA" Eggman commanded.

"Right away, sir." Orbot responded. He then placed the sample into a computer to have it checked.

Sonic meanwhile was not feeling well; the syringe had taken a lot of his blood, making him feel sick, dizzy and weak. The hedgehog felt like he couldn't move, even though he was tied down. The computer then suddenly called out the readings.

"DARK GAIA DNA READING 0%"

"What?" Eggman yelled. "How can this be?"

"Guess you didn't get what you wanted, Eggman." Sonic replied with sarcasm. "Now, let me out of here!"

"Guess the plan failed" Eggman said. "So now, we move onto plan B!"

"Wait, what?" Sonic asked.

"Soon everyone will see the monster you really are, Sonic!"

"What? Sonic gasped.

"It's simple, Sonic. With this it's possible!" Eggman said as he held a purple vial up to Sonic.

Sonic then saw the vial had some writing on it.

'SUBJECT 'X' DNA

EXTRACTED FROM PROJECT 'DoG'

"DoG? You're going to turn me into a dog, Eggman?"

Eggman had to growl at this response.

"Look closer, rodent; the 'o' means OF and the 'G' means GAIA. This is the 'Darkness of Gaia', Dark Gaia's DNA and power in a liquid form. My grandfather, Professor Gerald managed to extract its DNA from the planet's core before I woke it up over a year ago. I found out about this project in a book on the ARK, one of Grandfather's diaries. Instead of taking the DNA out of you, I'm going to put it back inside you!" Eggman replied as he picked up a huge scalpel from the tray next to the operating table.

Sonic started to struggle as hard as he could, but he couldn't move. He knew he would probably not get out of it this time.

"I'd advise you to relax, Sonic; the more you fight it, the more it will hurt." Eggman calmly stated. He then leaned over Sonic with the scalpel directed to Sonic's fawn belly.

"You've turned into a BIG time villain, Doctor." Cubot replied.

"N-no…please don't do this!" Sonic begged. Tears were starting to form in his emerald eyes.

Suddenly he felt a sharp, intense pain shoot up from his belly.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Sonic screamed in pain as the incision was made. He was crying and sweating up a storm.

"Still got a good set of lungs, Sonic, but I preferred it when you were asleep, or better yet, when you were a pup and a mute, you were harmless then."

"Eggman! S-Stop! P-Please. I-I… c-can't take the pain!"

"Then this should make it better!" Eggman replied coldly.

Eggman then poured some of the purple liquid into Sonic's wound. This caused Sonic to scream more because it felt like acid burning his flesh.

"Orbot, use the computer to examine Sonic!" Eggman commanded.

Orbot then did as it was told.

Sonic felt as though he was being ripped apart from the inside out. It would only be a matter of time before he turned into the werehog again. Eggman would probably use some device to place him under his control. As he felt himself change Orbot then said something strange.

"Doctor Eggman, something is over-riding the serum. It's preventing Sonic from changing."

Through the excruciating pain that Sonic was feeling, he managed to look at his left arm; the bracelet was still on his wrist.

'_Are you doing this, Chip? Are you stopping me from changing again? If you can hear me, please help me to escape this place.'_ Sonic thought. The bracelet's emerald orb suddenly started to flash.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound on the other side of the double doors. Everyone then looked at the double doors with curiosity and concern.

"Orbot, Cubot, go see what that is." Eggman commanded to his two bots.

"Right away sir!" they both said and hovered off towards the doors and went into the next room.

"Were you expecting one of your friends to rescue you, Sonic?" Eggman asked.

"Ngh… No, I haven't…ah… seen them in o-over a month." Sonic replied groaning in agony. His sight was blurry from the blood loss and pain.

There was a great roar from outside the surgery room and Orbot and Cubot came back in faster than their creator had thought possible.

"Well, what is it?" Eggman asked.

"It…it was a monster!" Cubot said in a trembling voice.

"It was a huge…wolf!" Orbot replied in the same scared voice.

"WHAT?" Sonic and Eggman said in unison.

All of a sudden, they all heard a deep growl and the double doors pushed themselves open. Something huge ran in on all fours. Orbot and Cubot immediately left the room as the monster ran past them. It then jumped onto the operating table that Sonic was lying on and kept its paws away from Sonic's body. It then looked up and growled at Eggman. Under the bright lights, Eggman could see what it was.

"No… it can't be… not you…it's not possible!" Eggman said.

The monster then saw the tray beside it, reached over and emptied the tray of the operating utensils. Then it broke the tray in half.

"**If you don't leave now, Eggman, this will be your neck!"** the monster threatened.

Eggman then ran out as fast as his legs could go, leaving Sonic to the mercy of the monster.

XXX

Sonic's POV:

I was trapped; there was no way out of this one. It had followed me after I was captured, wanting my flesh and blood in its mouth. The huge beast was on top of me again, only this time it didn't have to pin me down. I closed my eyes and waited for a death blow to come.

I felt its hot breath on my throat, its fangs rubbing against my neck. Then I felt something hot and wet rub against my cheek. I was surprised to realize that it was licking me in an almost affectionate manner. I then opened my emerald eyes to take a look; the lighting made it easier to see its form. It was definitely a huge wolf-like creature and then I saw something familiar - it also had a bit of hedgehog in its form. It was another werehog. It then came closer to me and said something that I will never forget.

"**Hello, Faker!" **it barked out.

**Well how do you find the story so far? Please review and tell me what you think, I don't mind, good or bad (you learn from mistakes after all!). I'll still continue the story no matter what! See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Happy Reunion

Chapter 5: A Happy Reunion?

**Hey guys, I'll call Sonic and Shadow 'mates' as in friends during this story (not lovers). Sorry for the incovience. Enjoy!**

"Sh-Shadow? You're a…werehog?" Sonic said. "How did this happen?"

"**Is this what you call it, Sonic? It's actually a good name; Shadow the Werehog, I like it! But how do you know about it?"**

"Shadow, can you get me out of this? I'm in so much pain here." Sonic moaned. "I promise that I'll explain later."

The werehog then jumped down from the operating table and started to use his fangs and claws to break the straps holding down the Blue blur.

"**We'd better go quickly, who knows where the Doctor is now, probably getting his powerful robot ready for us."**

He then chewed off the last strap and the blue hedgehog rolled himself off the table. He was still bleeding from his stomach where Eggman had cut into him.

As Sonic was doing this, Shadow ran over to a cupboard marked with a red cross for first aid. He then got some bandages out and ran back to Sonic. The black werehog then wrapped his blue counterpart's stomach with it to stop the bleeding.

"**Can you walk?"** Shadow asked.

Sonic then tried to get up, but his leg was still sore from where the dart hit him and he couldn't walk on it.

"N-no… I … can't walk, let alone run. Shadow… I need your help."

The black werehog then placed Sonic into a sitting position on the ground, and then asked him to tilt his head forward. The azure furred hedgehog did as he was asked; he definitely trusted Shadow a lot more than Eggman and Shadow was his mate after all. The werehog then walked behind him on all fours and then clamped his powerful jaws down onto Sonic's neck.

Sonic however, didn't feel any pain as he was being lifted by his scruff. His instincts told him to relax and go limp, making it easier on him while he was being carried.

As Sonic looked down, his feet only came down to Shadow's elbows when being lifted. He then realized that Shadow's werehog was bigger than his own when he could change into it.

The annoying alarms suddenly came on and the base was basked in red lights and sirens which could deafen ears if you were not careful.

"Shadow, one last thing…"

"**Muft?"** Sonic believed he said 'what?'

"Give them hell with tooth, claw and your stretching arms; all you have to do is concentrate."

Shadow then ran through the base as fast as he could. Sonic was still hanging limp in his mouth, being rocked back and forth. The couple looked as if a monster had killed its prey and was holding it in its jaws while blood was still dripping to the ground.

Sure enough, Eggman's welcoming committee of robots had found them. Shadow used all his fighting skills to destroy the robots, while also using swift, evasive movements to avoid getting Sonic or himself hurt in the fight. Shadow did hope that the blue hedgehog didn't think that he was being used as a meat-shield against their foes.

The new black werehog was a pro at climbing and swinging on Eggman's machines to go from one place to another, without any more packs of robots detecting the escapees. He quickly learned about his stretching arms and managed to master it in no time at all. Shadow was also great at fighting as a werehog - he used strong attacks against their foes, while ducking and dodging all attacks against them.

When the place was clear, Shadow started to slow down; he felt calmer without the robots around.

"You did pretty well so far Shadow!" Sonic complemented to the werehog. "By the way, do you have any ideas on where we are?"

Shadow then gently placed Sonic on the ground so he could talk to him.

"**We're in the Egg-Carrier; somewhere up in the sky near Spagonia and it's still night time, Sonic."**

"We're in the Egg-Carrier?"

"**After you found me, I ran off over that bright light that stung my eyes. Then I saw you being captured by Eggman, so I came after you by stowing away on his air-ship. We must be heading to his main base."**

"That is something that I don't want to stay around for, but why did you come after me?"

"**You do remember our pact, right Sonic?" **Shadow asked.

"We watch each other's backs, no matter what." Sonic answered.

The werehog then nodded in compliance. **"That's why I always come after you when you're in danger."** The black werehog responded. **"And I love you, Sonic!"** Shadow started to blush and lowered his ears.

"Back at ya, Shadow!" Sonic also blushed at this remark. He was Shadow's and Shadow was his; no one could stop them now. Their relationship would last forever.

Sonic then peaked around a corner, but Shadow pulled him back.

"Whoa… wha-!"

"**Quiet! There are robots approaching."** Shadow whispered.

Within moments, a pack of robots appeared around the corner, patrolling the corridors, obviously looking for their prisoners that escaped. Sonic knew that a werehog had better hearing abilities than a hedgehog, but he wasn't complaining; he was just glad that they didn't get caught. When the coast was clear, Shadow picked Sonic up again and headed towards the back of the ship.

"Just like old times, huh Shadow?"

"**Hmph"** Shadow answered. They both had their fair share of adventures, sometimes even working together.

When they reached the back of the ship, it was a cargo-bay. There were robots everywhere because this was the only exit compared to the cockpit at the front of the ship. Eggman had thought this through; his enemies had to have a death wish to go to the cockpit, which was heavily guarded and loaded in traps.

Sonic and Shadow were hiding inside a large pipe, big enough for both of them and possibly used for chemical transportation at the base. They were trying to figure out how to get past the bots that were guarding the giant door.

Shadow told Sonic to wait there, while he took care of a few robots. The black werehog knew that Sonic was fast, but not fast enough with a sore leg and a limp in his gait. Being wounded didn't help the blue hedgehog either.

Shadow the Werehog then silently and stealthily crept around on all fours, using his sight and hearing to tell him where the robots were. He hid behind cargo crates so he wouldn't be detected, and leapt quickly and quietly up to any unsuspecting robot and proceeded to rip out its circuitry before it could raise the alarm.

The black werehog managed to soon find a big red button beside the giant door that said 'Open Door' and pressed it and then hid away. The giant door shifted and opened slowly while sounding an alarm.

"WARNING… CARGO DOOR OPEN"

A few robots that didn't expect the door to open were too close and were thrown out. Then they fell down to their doom, breaking on the ground into thousands of pieces.

Shadow crawled back quietly to the pipe without being seen by the remaining robots in the room. The only problem was that his mate, Sonic, wasn't there anymore.

'_**Chaos, Goddamnit! Sonic, I swear if you've run off I'll…' **_Shadow thought. He was suddenly interrupted by the intercom and it wasn't the computer this time.

"ATTENTION WOULD SHADOW THE WEREHOG PLEASE REPORT TO THE CARGO-BAY..."

Shadow growled. **"Eggman, what does he want now?"**

"…A PRECIOUS _**BLUE **_CARGO IS ABOUT TO BE DROPPED OVERBOARD."

"**WHAT?"** The black werehog roared.

The Ultimate Life Form then ran towards the back door as fast as his paws could carry him. He found no one at the door and believed that he was too late to save Sonic. He decided to look down at the ground; they were miles above it. He believed that Sonic was already dead until he heard someone clearing his throat.

"Ahem…were you looking for… THIS?" Eggman asked as he held up a whimpering, tied and gagged blue hedgehog that was still trying to struggle out of his bonds and attack the evil scientist.

Shadow snarled while bearing his large fangs.

"It seems that you both forgot about thermal scanners on this ship; it's very easy to find two warm bodies on this cold, metal ship, not including myself." Eggman stated.

"**Put him down, Doctor! NOW!"** Shadow roared.

"Oh, I'll put him down alright, about 25,000 feet down!" Eggman replied. He then threw Sonic out the door, where the freezing air met his blue quills. It would be about a minute or so before Sonic met his doom on the ground.

"**SONIC!... NOOO!"** Shadow howled out as he jumped out the door and began skydiving towards Sonic.

Shadow had managed to catch up to Sonic in no time at all; possibly due to his heavier form compared to the smaller, lighter blue hedgehog. When he was just a few feet away from his blue mate, the black werehog used his stretchy arms to catch Sonic and bring him closer to himself. Shadow then started to remove the rope around Sonic's body by biting and clawing at it. When the ropes snapped, he then removed the rope around the blue hedgehog's mouth.

"Thank you, Shadow! But how are we going to land?"

"**Don't worry; I've had that figured out from the start, when I boarded that ship."** Shadow replied. **"Would you mind clinging to my back please, before we land and whatever you do, don't let go!"** Shadow commanded.

"OK, Shadow." Sonic then clung onto Shadow's thick, heavy black fur and proceeded to climb around onto the werehog's back. When he finally made it all the way over, he then noticed a shadow above him. Sonic decided to look up and gasped in horror at what he saw; Eggman was descending with them in his giant killer robot that they had both seen earlier.

"Shadow, look out!" Sonic shouted.

The robot then started to fire at them. Shadow rolled over to avoid the bullets and also protected Sonic from the hits.

As they reached the ground, the giant robot suddenly pulled back to avoid crashing. Shadow rolled back and then decided to activate his hover shoes. The shoes emitted a stream of air, enabling the black werehog to hover just above the ground. He then turned them off and they landed on the ground with a soft thud. Sonic then slid off Shadow's back and landed on the grass. He then stood up and started walking while he looked around.

"Phew, glad to be on the ground and away from Eggman."

"**Same here."**

"Not for long!" a voice replied above them.

They looked up and saw Eggman's robot land a few metres away in the same clearing.

"**Damn, he just won't quit, will he, Sonic? Let's get out of here!"**

But the blue hedgehog had other ideas. He walked a little closer towards the giant killer robot and gave the doctor a confident look.

"Hey, Eggman, betcha can't catch me even if I stood still!"

"Why you-!" He then used one of the robot's arms to lash out at the cocky blue hedgehog.

But Sonic quick-stepped out of harm's way.

"Aww… too slow, Baldy McNosehair!" Sonic taunted.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Eggman roared out. Sonic could see small veins popping out on the doctor's face and neck. The robot then lashed out continuously.

Sonic then back flipped, quick-stepped and dodged all the upcoming barrage of attacks. Shadow the werehog was surprised; Sonic looked just like he always did, confident and cocky, powerful and fast. The only difference was that the blue hedgehog had bandages on his torso, which were now turning crimson with his blood and the fact that his leg was still a bit sore, but now he could walk and run on it. It seemed as though Sonic was back to his old self- speed and spikes. Shadow had to admit to himself that he still found his mate's fluid motions absolutely mesmerizing, even after all these months of being separated from one another. The blue hedgehog's movements had some acrobatic form in them; he would make flexible movements and had skills that probably took years to learn.

The blue blur was then running out of space, so he ran up a tree as fast as he could and jumped off a high branch and started to perform a series of homing attacks on the robot's body and started to ascend to Eggman by chaining them together.

Shadow just watched, excitement building up in him, but he believed that his blue mate needed help. He charged with his fangs bared and claws stretched. He started punching and kicking the metal legs, hoping to weaken the supports and cause the robot to collapse.

A loud snap alerted his attention and his ears pricked up towards the sound. He looked inside the broken compartment that he just punched through and saw a weakened vertical beam inside the leg. Shadow then reached inside and ripped it out. All of a sudden, he heard a loud groaning sound and realized that the robot was about to collapse.

"**Sonic! Get out of there…the robot is collapsing!"** he shouted as he was retreating from the robot.

Sonic was too high up and couldn't hear him; he was getting close to Eggman's cockpit. He had one last jump to go and took it. He used a homing attack to attack Eggman directly.

The only problem was that he missed. The doctor managed to eject the Egg-mobile from the cockpit and escape in time. Sonic fell into the cockpit perimeter; he had expected to be trapped in there in seconds once he fell in.

But nothing happened.

The blue hedgehog then pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked up into the night sky to where the evil scientist was, only to see him holding a remote with a red button in his hand.

"You may have beaten my robot this time, Sonic, but now, I'll beat _you_!" Eggman shouted.

'_Oh no… that can't be good… better get outta here!" _Sonic thought.

Sonic then got up and ran as fast as he could manage. He then jumped off the cockpit right before it self-destructed and exploded into thousands of pieces.

As Sonic jumped to avoid the explosion, the shockwave got him and sent the blue hedgehog flying into a tree. His head and back hit the sturdy tree and he fell to the ground.

Sonic lay slumped there in a heap of quills and leaves for a few moments before losing consciousness. As he was blacking out, he saw Shadow the Werehog running towards him on all fours.

"**Hang on, Sonic!"**

Sonic then passed out.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cave

Chapter 6: The Cave

**Hey guys, this is my first time practising a full POV chapter, so please be nice. There is also a description of Shadow the Werehog here! Hope to get the next chapter up soon! Please review!**

**Sonic's POV:**

I woke up slowly; I had expected to have been captured by Eggman again and back in a lab or cage. The location, however, that I was greeted to was completely different. I found myself in a cave. As I looked around, the cavern was filled with stalagmites, stalactites and columns.

I then felt something warm beside me. I looked behind and saw a huge mass of black fur that was asleep; Shadow had saved me and brought me to safety.

I then decided to take a good look at Shadow the Werehog, because this was the first time I saw him without having to run for our lives.

Shadow looked almost like my werehog except he was slightly bigger by about an ear. He still had his jet-black fur with crimson stripes, but there were a few differences that I saw:

His head quills still stood up, except one of them had been torn off half-way. Shadow had large red markings on the tops of his arms and sides of his stomach that looked similar to the Black Arms alien markings that I had seen years ago; they were large spiral shaped markings and the ends came off in spikes. His gold rings on his wrists and ankles were gone; they were replaced instead by gold shackles with bits of chain still hanging on them. The hover shoes looked almost the same, except there was one large spike on the front and back. He also had a few red marks here and there on his black fur and I immediately understood these to be battle scars; Shadow even had one on the top of his muzzle, between the nose and eyes and one on his right eye.

As I turned around, I then noticed a deer carcass on the ground beside me. It had claw and teeth marks all over it and its stomach was ripped open.

I had already seen how brutal a werehog could be, especially if it was hungry, since I'd already experienced it. I had often hunted during the night-time when I was a werehog, sending up hair-raising howls whenever I killed. I then pondered if Shadow could emit a good howl like mine.

I guessed that Shadow had gone hunting during the night after carrying me to safety after the fight and was now sleeping to save his energy.

My mind was then on the meat. I then walked over to the meat and sat down beside it. I couldn't remember when I had last eaten; all I knew was that I was hungry. I then picked up a piece of meat and chomped it down.

'_Mmm… this is not bad… it's so juicy and soft'_

I then took some more pieces until I felt full.

I then looked down at my body and saw that the bandages on my stomach were removed and the cut had healed. I then noticed that the wound was covered in werehog saliva; I knew because of the smell it gave off and the fact that werehog saliva had healing powers, able to heal deep cuts that would've probably needed stiches.

I then looked at my hands that were covered in deer blood and then I thought that my muzzle might be covered in blood too. I then decided to go out and look for water to drink and to bathe in to wash off the crimson blood that was covering my blue body.

Before leaving, I decided to leave a note in case Shadow woke up while I was gone. I took some deer blood and wrote on the wall.

"Gone for some water, be back soon."

I then noticed the cave entrance and walked outside.

I was greeted by bright, warm sunlight. As I looked around, I noticed that I was on a steep cliff that had the cave hiding on it. My sight caught something in the distance.

It was the city of Spagonia. I knew this because I had been there before about a year ago. I knew this city over its distinct red-roofed houses, the historic aqueduct and the giant clock tower in the centre of the city. Perhaps I should pay a visit to Professor Pickle in Spagonia University once I get there.

I then saw a small lake at the bottom of the cliff and raced down the cliff to reach it. As I approached the water, I first took a look at the sparkling, cool, clear sun-tipped liquid in the lake. This made my throat feel dry and I felt parched. I then looked around to see if any danger was around. When it was clear that I was alone, I then bent down onto my knees and then down onto my hands. I then leant forward, stretched my neck out a bit and let my muzzle melt into the water's surface. A huge ripple appeared from the impact and as I started to drink, I then noticed the water on either side of me had streaks of red in it. I had suddenly remembered the second reason as to why I went looking for water in the first place.

After quenching my thirst, I stood up and surveyed the lake by checking the water level; if I could see the ground underwater or if the water was light (shallow) or dark (deep). I then noted to myself that the entire lake was shallow.

'_OK, Sonic… just a shallow pond of water… nothing to worry about… no one's even around. Knock yourself out.'_ My mind reassured me.

I sometimes talked to myself in my head. It was a form of reassurance when I was alone and also, someone to talk to.

People also believe that I have two sides of myself; one was the civilized and more dominant part of me, which told me to mind my manners and to always do the right thing.

The other side was my more wild and animalistic side. This part usually only took control when I was desperate or in danger.

Eggman had once learned about that the hard way; he had once caught me and held me up by my scruff in one arm, but the doctor was holding me too close to the opposite arm while examining me. I had only acted out of desperation to defend my life and I bit down on Eggman's arm. Eggman's scream was music to my ears and I felt his hot blood in my mouth. He then dropped me and I ran off unharmed. To this day, I still wonder if I had caused serious damage to the doctor's arm.

I then entered the water and began to wade around in the shallow lake. The sun had managed to heat the water to a satisfying and bearable temperature. I then moved to the centre of the lake and started to wash myself. I was up to my hips in water, but I didn't mind this, despite being a hydrophobic hedgehog. I then cupped my hands together and gathered water in my palms. Then I threw it onto my head quills and the liquid began to move down my body. I did this several times before moving onto washing my chest and limbs.

When I deemed myself clean, I then stretched, satisfied with my bath. Once I exited the lake, I shook myself to remove any excess water on my quills and fur. I then saw my reflection on the water's surface. My royal blue colour was now a darker blue over still being wet; the same could be said for my darker fawn colour also.

I then decided to return to the cave and check on my mate, Shadow the werehog.

I found him lying on the ground, awake and waiting for me, his mate to return.

"Hey, Shadow! How you doing?" I asked the black werehog with curiosity and concern.

"**I'm fine, thanks!"** He then approached me. **"But first…"** he said as he leapt up and pressed down on me, making me fall on my back, on the ground. I then tried to struggle but Shadow then pinned me down in an instant by holding my arms out in his paws.

"S-Shadow? What are you doing?" I asked

"**Helping you."** Shadow replied.

He then started to lick my stomach.

"And how is this helping me? Let me up!" I commanded.

"**My saliva has been washed off in your bath and it's obvious you need more since it needs to fully heal." **Shadow said, his teeth were bared in a grin.

This ticklish feeling sent shivers down my spine. I then found it hard not to squirm, but at the same time it felt pleasurable for me.

'_I swear, Shadow…If I was the werehog again, we'll then see who pins down whom.'_

After he was done , I sat on the ground pouting at my humiliating defeat.

"**Come on, Sonic…It wasn't that bad. It was easier compared to earlier when I had to lick the purple liquid off you."**

"Say what? Purple liquid?"

"**Yeah purple liquid that almost looked like what got into my arm on the ARK."**

"Shadow, that was the Darkness of Gaia, Dark Gaia's power is now in you; that's why you can change into the werehog at night." I explained.

"**Wait a minute, at NIGHT? But it's day time now!"** he said as he looked at the sunlight on the cave's walls."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go out and change you back with some sunlight!" I beamed.

I then ran out faster than the eye could see, with the bright sunlight greeting me again. I stood at the cliffs edge, looking at Spagonia in the distance. Soon enough, I heard footsteps behind me coming closer and then they were right behind me, but something was wrong.

'_Where was the scream of a werehog that changes back on its first day?'_ I asked myself. _'Either Shadow is doing well to cover his screams… Or else…!'_

I then decided to look behind me and believed that I would see a black hedgehog.

But to my surprise and shock, my mate, Shadow was still a werehog.

"**I thought you said that this would work."** Shadow replied.

"No, Shadow, something is wrong…very wrong… this has never happened before." I explained, stunned and shocked.

"**And how would you know?"** Shadow roared.

"Shadow, after you disappeared about a year ago, I encountered Eggman and he turned me into a werehog also."

"**So why didn't you turn into one last night, when you found me as a monster?"** Shadow asked me. **"You should have been one too!"**

"That Shadow is a difficult question to answer." I then thought about my situation.

Then I decided to tell Shadow about the Darkness of Gaia, perhaps Shadow had cleaned it all before any got into my blood. I then decided to tell him everything about what happened on my world adventure a year ago; how I met "Chip" (Light Gaia), how Eggman changed me, the people that helped me, how I beat Dark Gaia and most importantly about the werehog and how I turned back in the sunlight. I also told him of my friendship bracelet that Chip gave to me and how it glows from time to time.

"…and that's what happened." I finished my story.

Shadow just stood there stunned, glaring at me.

"**You're sure that this has never happened before, Sonic?"** Shadow spoke softly.

"Absolutely, Shadow. Why would I lie to my mate?" I replied.

"**So you're saying I could be stuck like this forever?"** Shadow asked.

I could see tears in his ruby eyes and hear sadness in his gruff voice.

I then had an idea.

"Hmm…maybe not" I replied.

I noticed that Shadow immediately perked up after I said this. He then listened to me intently and cocked his black-furred head to the side.

"I know this guy over there in that city, Spagonia. He's an expert on the Gaia Deity. I'm absolutely certain that he'll help us and find a cure for you. After all, he's a friend of mine."

"**Then what are we waiting for?"** Shadow snorted.

"Alright then! Race ya there!"

We then got into our starting sprint positions. Ready to run across the plain to Spagonia.

"Alright, Ready, Set… GO!" I shouted.

I took off in a sonic boom and Shadow wasn't far behind me, thanks to his hover skates. The sun was setting as we raced towards Spagonia city.

XXX

**Will Sonic or Shadow win the race? Hedgehog versus Werehog, who will win?**

**Will they be able to change Shadow back? Or is he to remain a Werehog forever?**

XXX

**How was that for my First POV? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Wow, just saw my account before updating this one! 300 visitors to my story, 859 hits and 3 reviews! Thank You very much guys! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Spagonia

Chapter 7: Welcome to Spagonia.

Obviously Sonic won the race, but only just. Shadow had been right behind him, but he was slower since he was heavier than the agile, lightweight, high-speed blue hedgehog. They then stopped at the entrance to the city. Night had already fallen and the moon was out.

"Whoo! We made it Shadow! And it looks as though I've won!" Sonic said while panting heavily.

"**Heh… looks like I gave you a run for your rings (money), Sonic. And you said that I was too slow in this form to keep up with you!"** Shadow barked.

"OK, OK…I was wrong, I underestimated you and your four-legged sprinting abilities. Now let's go and find the Professor!" Sonic then replied.

They then walked through the quiet, dark streets in the alleys in order to avoid attention in the main streets. They also remained silent in order not to wake the residents in their homes on either side of the streets.

Soon they found the town square that was full of shops, restaurants, jewellery stores, rugs and shoes were just a few of the closed shops on the street.

'_Wow! This place really hasn't changed much since I was last here!'_ Sonic thought.

"The university is just around the corner, Shadow." The blue blur then whispered.

The black werehog gave him a nod of agreement and a toothy grin.

Then they turned the corner and reached the university. It was a large grey building with a large fountain, with an eagle at the top of it, at the front built into the steps. It also had several flags of the world draping from the ceiling. It also had several support columns at the entrance for its architectural design.

Sonic then asked Shadow to hide in a bush beside the door and to only come out when called. Shadow obeyed his mate.

Sonic then knocked on the door.

XXX

"Hmm… now who could that be at this hour of the night?" a voice asked himself.

He then opened the door to see a blue hedgehog in the marble arch.

"Sonic? My, my how nice to see you again! 1 year was it?"

The blue blur nodded. "Hello, Professor, mind if we come in?"

"WE?" Professor Pickle asked.

"You can come out now, Shadow!" Sonic called to his mate.

The bush then started to rustle and the black werehog walked out.

"This is Shadow, Professor." Sonic replied.

"Hmm… another werehog… he should be back to normal in the morning." Pickle explained.

"There's one problem professor… he can't change back and it's been two days!" Sonic mentioned.

"What! How can that be?"

"**Umm guys… maybe we should talk inside… Look!"** Shadow replied in a whisper.

They then saw a bunch of GUN soldiers patrolling around the streets but they didn't see them yet.

"Quick, inside!" The professor said.

They quickly entered and headed towards Professor Pickle's office. The human turned on the lights and then they all sat down to hear the story.

XXX

1 Hour later:

"You're right, Sonic, this is wrong for Dark Gaia. Its power, the Darkness of Gaia, should have weakened its hold on your friend during the day and changed him back." The professor explained.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Sonic asked concerned. "Maybe the Gaia Manuscripts that are still in your possession could have something like a clue."

"I'll take a look at the manuscripts tomorrow, Sonic. Why don't you and Shadow rest here tonight?" He said kindly. "You both look tired." He then added.

It was true; Sonic and Shadow were worn out from the race and they were also looking for a place to spend the night.

"Sounds like a good idea, professor! What do you think, Shadow?"

"**Mumph."** The dark werehog replied. He was already lying down on a carpet, in the corner of the office, beside a couch with his paws under his muzzle. He seemed to already be falling asleep.

"Guess that's a 'yes', professor!" Sonic laughed.

Professor Pickle also had to laugh at this. "Alright boys, see you in the morning." He then left.

Sonic then emitted a quiet yawn and decided to get some rest. He stepped over Shadow the werehog and climbed onto the couch. He soon fell asleep after his head hit a soft cushion.

XXX

The following morning:

"Morning Sonic, Shadow!" the professor greeted the two.

He then noticed that Shadow was still a werehog, despite the morning sunlight entering through the giant window in his office. His window was so big that it showed the entire courtyard outside.

"**Will you take a look at the Gaia Manuscripts now?"** Shadow asked.

"Sure thing but I need you two to do me a favour while I'm looking." The professor replied.

"OK, what is it?" Sonic asked.

"I want the two of you to pick up todays newspaper for me and get me some cucumber for my morning sandwich please."

A sweat drop appeared on Sonic and Shadow's face. It seemed as though they were saying

'_You've gotta be kidding me!' _

XXX

A half hour later:

"OK, we've got what you wanted, professor. Can you tell us what you've found?" They asked.

"Alright, I found a secret compartment in the Manuscripts a few weeks ago; it has pages of new information! I already managed to translate some of it! What I believe is that Dark and Light Gaia are connected somehow. Maybe the Darkness of Gaia can be neutralized with Light Gaia's power, the Lightness of Gaia."

"But how are we going to get that? Light Gai- I mean Chip and Dark Gaia are sleeping in the core of the planet and we'd have to extract their DNA to get it! That's impossible to get!" Sonic responded.

"**We certainly can't wake them up again. It could cause another global catastrophe!** Shadow replied. **"Guess I'll be stuck like this for thousands of years!"** Shadow moaned.

"Actually, there might be a way." Professor Pickle spoke.

The blue hedgehog and black werehog perked up.

"What!" They replied in unison.

"Maybe Chip left some of his DNA in the Gaia Temples when we last saw him with you, Sonic. You should look in all of them just in case. You should start here in the Spagonian Temple then move out to another one."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go, Shadow!" Sonic said.

"One second, Sonic." The Professor then went over to a safe in a glass cabinet and brought something over to Sonic. "Take this with you… it'll make your travels easier around the world."

He then handed Sonic the dark blue chaos emerald. "I found it on an expedition a few months ago in Shamar. It was buried in the sand dunes."

"Wow! A chaos emerald! Now we can use Chaos control to travel!" Sonic beamed. "Thanks, Professor!"

"You're welcome guys. I'll keep translating the Gaia Manuscripts to see what I can find."

"We'll be back soon!" They replied.

"Oh yes…one more thing." The professor announced. "You should use this as well."

The professor gave Sonic the hedgehog a leash, chain and a red collar with a small tag.

"It's something to keep the GUN soldiers and dog catchers off you, Shadow. I'd heard there was a crazy dog in Spagonia on the radio this morning."

"Shadow then groaned at this. **"I'm not a dog!"** He barked.

Sonic then leashed Shadow before they left and the werehog then started to walk on all fours and they headed to the temple.

XXX

Their search in the Spagonian temple proved unsuccessful; nothing was found, not even a strand of hair.

Once they left the temple, they used the Chaos emerald to warp to another temple.

"Let's try the Apotos Temple next, Shadow."

"**OK!"** Shadow replied.

They then placed their hand on the sapphire jewel. Then Sonic shouted

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

In a flash, they found themselves in Apotos, a city near the ocean. The buildings were white and the road was paved in stones. A giant lighthouse served as a beacon to those at sea. Up ahead was the Gaia Temple.

XXX

Meanwhile… in an unknown location…

"Doctor, the beacon on the radar appears to have jumped to another location." Orbot shouted to his creator.

"What? Where is its location now?" The Doctor asked his faithful servant.

The robot then used the computers to scan the location. "It appears to be in the city of Apotos now." The robot replied.

'_Hmm… must be a Chaos Control warp that Sonic performed'_ Eggman thought. '_That means Sonic has a Chaos emerald!'_

The doctor then laughed evilly. "I knew placing that tracking device on Sonic would prove useful! Now I can see where he goes to!"

"Cubot!" Eggman then roared out to his other Hench-bot. Cubot then hovered in.

"…" Cubot had a blank expression and couldn't talk.

"Ho ho ho! The evil scientist laughed hysterically. "Why didn't I think of this before?

"Who knew a Classic Sonic voice chip could prove effective on loudmouth, squeaky-voiced, smart-alec robots like you? Now I don't have to worry about your annoying voice anymore!"

"Prepare for attack on Apotos!" Eggman roared. "Time to show that meddling little hedgehog who's boss!"

"Right away boss!" Orbot replied.

'_Maybe Shadow is with him and then I'll get what I want.'_ Eggman thought.


	8. Chapter 8: The Gaia Gate

Chapter 8: The Gaia Gate

**Hey guys, sorry the last chapter was short. I'll try to make them longer again.**

**The reason they went to Apotos was because ****THERE IS A TEMPLE THERE**** (Wii Version).I've played both versions (PS3 and Wii) (PS3 is better and longer). I'll explain my Gaia theory in this chapter and explain why Shadow can't change back. What's in brackets is an explanation of it! Please R&R and Review! **

XXX

"Well, here we are, Shadow! Apotos' Temple of Gaia. It's also called the Temple of Light because it's the only Gaian temple in the world to allow sunlight into even its deepest, darkest chambers; it's even bright in there in the night-time!" Sonic explained.

"**Interesting, let's go in and see what we find"** Shadow the werehog replied.

They then walked into the temple and were greeted to an empty room. It was basked in sunlight; this made it feel warm and safe. Rows of white stone columns were supporting the ceiling.

On the opposite side of the room, there was a large white marble arch that touched the ceiling and after that, some stairs that led to the deeper chambers of the temple.

"That's the Gaia Gate. It leads to the lower chambers of this temple. Let's start there, Shadow!" Sonic barked out.

"**Right!"** The black werehog replied.

The blue hedgehog was first to pass through the arch. Suddenly he heard a roar of pain behind him.

**"Argh!"**

Sonic then whipped around to see the werehog trying to get through the arch to his mate, but a huge green, see-through force field in the arch blocked him. Shadow then backed away from the arch and his mate, towards the temple door.

"Shadow! Are you alright?" The blue hedgehog shouted out with concern. He then realized that he was also blocked off from the temple's exit by the force field.

"**Yeah…I'm fine. But what is this? Is it Eggman's technology? **Shadow replied.

"I don't think so. It feels…different somehow."

"**It could be a trap, Sonic!"**

"Maybe I should go and take a look…" Sonic then turned his head towards the chambers below the stairs.

He then turned back around to Shadow, with a look of curiosity and determination in his emerald eyes. The black werehog looked at him with his ruby eyes and understood what Sonic was saying through his body language.

"**Be careful, Sonic."** Shadow said softly as he placed a huge paw on the force field.

"Don't worry I will…I promise! I'll be back before you know it!" The blue blur then placed a gloved hand on the force field and aligned it directly with Shadow's paw. Sonic could then see how big the paw was, compared to his small hand.

They stayed frozen like that for a few moments before they broke off and Sonic ran down the stairs to the chamber.

XXX

Sonic's POV:

"What happened back there? As I walked under the Gaia Gate, I felt calmer, and now I'm stuck behind it. I have to find a way out and back to Shadow." I talked to myself.

'_This definitely isn't one of Eggman's tricks.'_ I thought in my mind _'That force field felt familiar… almost like the time my bracelet flashed and protected me from harm.'_

As I thought about this, I then looked at said bracelet on my left wrist. It was still there.

I then entered the main chamber. There was a large bell in the centre, supported by arch columns. On each wall beside me, I saw stone doors with either a sun or moon marking on each of them. But what caught my attention was a large Sun marked stone door up some stairs in front of me.

"That was not there the last time I was here!"

'_Maybe I should start there!'_ I thought to myself.

I then ran up to the door and pushed on it to open it.

But it wouldn't even budge an inch.

I was then panting hard from the exertion after I gave up on that.

"Hmm… maybe there's a switch around here somewhere." I then said to myself.

After running around for 5 minutes, there was no sign of a switch or lever. I even tried to ring the giant bell in the centre of the room by homing attacking it, but the only thing I earned from it was a huge headache.

"Uuggghhhhhhh…so much ringing in my ears… I feel dizzy."

I then sat down on the steps and placed a hand under my muzzle, thinking if there was anything that I'd missed, but there was nothing that I could think of. I then groaned and thought of something weird.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, trapped in a Gaian Temple forever and not even by Eggman's doing."

I then smirked with sarcasm; maybe Eggman would win this fight after all and create his army of monsters without me to stop him this time. I then scoffed at myself for doubting myself.

"Naw… focus, Sonic. You've come out of tighter situations than this." I said to reassure myself. "You'll find a way out of this Gaia Temple."

I then realized something:

"Wait a minute…Gaia, Chip?" I then looked at the bracelet and had an idea.

"Hmm… I wonder…" I then walked up to the door again and held up my bracelet to the door. But nothing happened. I then thought about talking to it.

"OK…let's see…Chip, can you open this door please?"

The bracelet then suddenly started to flash and I held it up to the door so that the green orb was touching it.

The door itself then started to glow and then it opened.

"Wow! Thanks, Chip"

I then went through the door and came to a long hallway with small pillars of light on either side of me. I then noticed a platform at the end of the room with a strange green sphere on it that was similar to mine and walked towards it.

"Man, that was easier than I thought…"

I then thought that this looked too easy and looked around me, but nothing was there.

"… and there's nothing even here to stop me at all!"

I then noticed the orb started to glow and so did my bracelet, but then the sphere started to rise off the ground and some kind of aura absorbed into it and it started to take the form of a creature.

It looked like the Phoenix in Chun-Nan that I fought last year, except it had an aura around it and was green.

I just stared with shock.

"Yikes! Me and my big mouth…I should've known."

XXX

'_**I wonder what Sonic is doing down there',**_ Shadow thought. _**'It's been about an hour.'**_

Shadow was still waiting for his mate to return.

XXX

The phoenix was hovering and then landed on the platform next to Sonic. Sonic knew better than to fight it. Instead, he lowered his ears, quills and head in submission. Slowly and carefully, he got down to his knees and bowed to the great bird spirit with respect.

"WHO ARE YOU, HEDGEHOG AND WHAT IS YOU'RE PURPOSE HERE?" The phoenix said in a feminine voice. Its eyes were completely blue and had no pupils. Sonic guessed that it was a guardian spirit that protects a deity for all time.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm looking for Light Gaia." Sonic replied with confidence, bravery and pride.

"MY MASTER IS SLEEPING HERE, WHAT HAS BROUGHT YOU TO THIS TEMPLE?"

"I was lured here by this bracelet." Sonic replied while holding it up for the spirit to see. "And who is your master?"

"THAT'S MY MASTER'S NECKLACE! The spirit screeched.

This statement only confirmed Sonic's suspicions.

"I'm an old friend of Ch-… Light Gaia. Can I see him?" Sonic asked kindly.

"MY MASTER ONLY APPEARS TO THOSE WHO ARE WORTHY, GAIA-WIELDIER."

"What did you call me?" Sonic asked. "And how do I become worthy?"

He probably already knew the answer to that, since this spirit was protecting a deity of the world. If the deity was destroyed, it would bring disaster to the balance of the world and to life. The spirit then spoke to Sonic.

"YOU ARE ALREADY WORTHY, BY HOLDING THAT NECKLACE; IT SIGNIFIES THE BOND YOU HAVE WITH MY MASTER. BUT I STILL MUST CHALLENGE YOU, LIKE ALL THE OTHERS THAT CAME BEFORE, THROUGH THE ERAS OF MY MASTER'S EXISTANCE! WHEN YOU ARE READY, BLUE HEDGEHOG, MAKE YOUR MOVE…"

XXX

Sonic's POV:

Here I was, face-to-face with a giant spirit that protected its master deity that would only appear to me after I defeated its guardian.

I already had a strategy planned out:

The room was huge so I could run freely, but it was also high enough for the phoenix to fly out of harm's reach. My plan was simple; get a hold of it and ground its flight ability.

I then started to run at it at full speed and then lunged at it, faster than the eye could see.

But the phoenix was fast and expected it and flew up high to the ceiling. I missed and went charging into the wall behind where it was seconds ago. At the last moment, I performed a wall kick by placing my feet out in front of me and kicking off the stone wall. I then turned around to see where it was.

It was lunging at me from the sky, where it had the advantage. I then ran across the room as fast as I could, quick stepped out of the way of the phoenix's snapping beak. Once at the other side, I performed a 180° turn, back towards the phoenix and homing attacked its head.

It then screeched, dazed and confused. I took that advantage and climbed on its back, then ran up to its head. I then held onto the feathers on either side of its head and hung on for dear life as it started trashing.

It swung its head all over the place, but I still wouldn't let go. It then took off flying with me on it. I decided to weaken it more so I pulled on its feathers and steered it lower and into the stone pillars of light. As it drew near to the pillars, I jumped off at the last second and landed safely on the ground, while the phoenix crashed into a row of pillars.

It landed in a heap and groaned in pain.

"YOU'VE DEFEATED ME…SONIC THE HEDGEHOG… NOW YOU SHALL SEE… MY MASTER…" The phoenix said weakly.

"Where is Chip? Where is Light Gaia?" I asked it and then looked behind me, but nothing was there.

When I looked back to the phoenix, I saw it fading away and in its place was that green orb that I saw when I first came in here. It then fell to the ground with a soft clang sound and then rolled towards me and stopped when it hit my feet.

I then sat down and picked up the orb, looked at it and then it started to flash. After that there was a blinding flash and I couldn't see anything. When I could see again, I wasn't holding an orb anymore…

I was holding the limp body of Light Gaia (Chip).

He looked just like last time, like a small purple coloured Chihuahua with a white Mohawk, wings and a necklace similar to my bracelet that he gave to me.

"Chip? Chip? C'mon, wake up! Please! I need your help!" I said as I looked at him in my arms and tried to wake him up.

'_Oh…If only if I had some chocolate on me…that would've probably woken him up.'_ I then scoffed at that idea.

I then shed a tear and let out a sniff and looked away from Chip, with my eyes closed and head lowered.

Then suddenly, I felt something warm on my fawn coloured arm.

That was when I immediately perked up and looked at Chip's body; his hand was touching my arm.

"Chip?"

He then opened his eyes and I looked into those golden pools.

"Hi, Sonic."

"Oh, Chip! It's great to see you again!"

I then hugged him just like the old friend that he was.

"Oh Chaos, Chip! I never thought that I'd see you again in my lifetime. How've you been?"

"I've been sleeping all this time, Sonic and technically I still am, like Dark Gaia is."

"You're still sleeping? But how can that be? You're right here." I explained.

"Sonic, this is my usual and weakest form. Even after just one day of sleeping, I can come back without being fully awake."

I then figured it out; Light Gaia and Dark Gaia were still sleeping in the planet's core, but they can use tiny amounts of energy to take a small form and watch the world.

Chip then spoke to me:

"Hey, Sonic…"

"Yes, Chip?"

"I'm hungry!"

*I groan* *Face palm*

"Heh… just like old times, huh, Chip? C'mon, let's get out of here."

Chip then flew up and landed on my head. I then started to walk towards the exit of the temple.

Obviously, the force field was still there and Shadow the Werehog was waiting on the other side.

"**Sonic! You're back! I was so worried about you! And who's that with you?"** Shadow asked.

"Oh, this is Chip or Light Gaia, remember?" I replied.

The black werehog nodded and watched Chip flying into the force field with his shining orb around his neck. Soon the shield fizzled out and we were back with Shadow. Chip was the first to speak.

"Whoa, another Mister Monster Guy, Sonic? He looks just like you!"

"Chip I need a favour… he has been touched with the Darkness of Gaia. Can you use your powers to change him back to nice-guy Shadow again? I asked him. "Even if he is not so nice" I whispered to Chip.

"**I heard that, Sonic! Did you forget about the werehog's sensitive hearing? What we're saying, Chip is can you use your Lightness of Gaia to change me back?"** Shadow asked him.

"I'll try, Shadow. Here goes…" Chip then held his hands to the orb on his neck and emitted a green aura from it which floated into the werehog's chest.

Shadow then groaned, but nothing happened to him; he was still the werehog.

"**Huh? Why didn't it work?"** Shadow growled.

"Sonic, we have a problem." Chip said to me. "I can sense great power in you two, both light and dark."

He then told me what happened.

He told me that both the Lightness and Darkness of Gaia was in both Shadow's and my own soul. (Shadow got the Darkness on the ARK and the Lightness just now from Chip.)

He told me that I always had the Lightness of Gaia since he gave me his necklace a year ago; I had Chip's power all along. He also told me that I had the Darkness of Gaia inside my soul. (Thanks to Eggman's experiments and the fact that Shadow didn't remove it all.)

He told me that Shadow had more Darkness and that I had more Lightness inside of us. (That's why Shadow couldn't enter the Gaia Gate of Light.)

Chip then told me what a Gaia Wielder was after I asked him what that phoenix had called me when I'd challenged it.

A Gaia Wielder was someone that had Gaia's power, either Light or Dark. A Gaia Master would be in charge of it and could control the power inside it and change it into different forms at will.

(Basically Light Gaia was Sonic's master and could control the powers within him. Chip could even turn him into a werehog and back to a hedgehog at any time, day or night.)

"That's interesting!" I said to Chip. "So you're like, my Gaia master?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Chip replied. "I'm the Light Master."

"And you can turn me into a werehog at any time?"

"That is correct." Chip replied.

"Do it now; I want to show Shadow what I looked like as a werehog."

Chip then used his magic act and touched his glowing hand to the emerald orb on my bracelet. As soon as he withdrew his hand, I felt my left hand tingle.

I held onto my hand and saw a green aura climb up my blue fur. After it passed my arm, I saw my arm become bigger and had a darker blue fur colour growing out of it. The same happened to my stomach, legs and head.

My sight, smell and hearing sharpened at once. My fangs and claws extended to unbelievable lengths.

I had become Sonic the Werehog once again.

Shadow the Werehog looked at me and actually started to admire my form. It was probably because now he wasn't the only monster anymore.

"**Can you change me back, the same way that you can change Sonic back and forward?"** Shadow asked Chip.

"I'd like to, Shadow, but I can only control one creature and it has to have more Light in its soul." Chip replied, then he explained.

"The only way to change you back now is to find the Dark Master, Dark Gaia."

"**Where can we find him, Chip?"** I asked him, still as a werehog.

"We can find him in one of the Gaian Temples, Sonic. But he could be in any of them around the world; you were lucky to find me in this one, because each time the world is restored, we have to change temples and we're never in the same one twice in a row, nor are we ever together in the same temple at once."

"**Well, we found you here and there was nothing in Spagonia's temple so that leaves us…6 more temples to explore."** I said.

"**Well then…shall we get going?"** Shadow growled.

We then left the temple and we noticed that the sun was going down. So, we decided to spend the night here. I stayed as a werehog for the entire night, enjoying myself as a werehog, a wild animal once again. We then went outside the city, without being detected, and came across an abandoned graveyard, which would provide the perfect place for us to hunt and rest, all without being seen.

XXX

Well, how was that? Another World Adventure on the way! Please review! See you next chapter!

And watch out for my next story:

"Saved by my Rival."

Coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: That Night Changed Me

Chapter 9: The Hunt.

Shadow's POV:

It was pretty easy hunting during that night, since there were two werehogs. Sonic and I managed to hunt some deer on a hill by stalking them. We used the gravestones to cover our bulky forms and the tall grass to hide our furry appearances.

Once we were close enough, we then charged the herd of deer by running on all fours, with our fangs and claws bared and with intimidating growls and roars emitting from our throats. The herd then looked up and immediately took off running.

We knew what we were looking for; like all predators in the world, we were looking for slower, weaker, young or old, sick and injured prey to kill; it would be easier for us to keep up, despite our relentless energy.

We then kept breaking up the herd into groups; always chasing the slower group and we kept breaking it down also. Soon we came upon the weakest deer, easy targets; some were limping, sick or wounded because it was mating season for them and the stags were competing for dominance.

We then came across a large injured stag; my mate and I chose that one; we had somehow communicated through our minds and targeted the same prey, despite Sonic being a few meters away from me. We then chased it down together; taking turns in running it down. When I believed that I was close enough after chasing it, I leapt onto its back, my claws dug into its fur and flesh and then I bit down onto its soft, tender neck. The blood was hot and flowing into my mouth; I had to have more of it. I decided to bring the deer down and wait for my mate to finish it. When I brought the prey to the ground, Sonic wasn't far behind me; he charged into the deer and took a hold of its throat in his powerful jaws. Then he pulled back and ripped out its jugular vein in the process. The deer was then silenced and didn't move anymore. As we looked at the dead stag, I then looked at my mate, there was blood all over his face and the same probably could have been said for me.

Sonic then sat down, threw back his head and emitted a long, blood-chilling howl into the night sky. When he stopped, he then twitched his ears as if listening for something. He then looked at me.

"**Well, what are you waiting for, Shadow?"** Sonic asked me.

I then cocked my head to the side. **"What do you mean, Sonic?"**

"**C'mon! Let me hear it, give me one good howl!"** The blue werehog barked out.

I then decided that this would be fun, so, I sat down beside Sonic and when I was about to throw back my head, he did the same. We both then emitted a long howl to the dark sky. The synchronisation was perfect. I never knew that I could howl like that; I had heard my voice, the voice of a wild animal.

After we were finished, we then dragged the carcass back to our hiding place to eat it and get some rest for our long travels tomorrow.

XXX

Sonic's POV:

Our hiding place was a large rocky outcrop with a hole in it that was big enough for all of us. There was also a large tree a few meters away, behind the outcrop. Chip was waiting for us. We all enjoyed the taste of the meat; it was still warm and fresh by the time we got back. Once we all had our fill, we settled down and went to sleep.

XXX

Normal POV:

The next morning, the two werehogs and Chip slept in. They awoke in the morning, well after dawn. At least they were in an abandoned place. Chip said that he was hungry, so Sonic said that he would go shopping for food after Chip changed him back. Chip cast his spell and Sonic was now a hedgehog again. The blue hedgehog and Chip then set off and did some food shopping. Shadow decided to stay behind for his own sake.

After 5 minutes, Shadow decided to take a drink at the pond. He then saw a shadow overhead and looked up and saw the Egg-Carrier.

"Hello there! Shadow the monster!" Eggman teased.

Shadow growled **"Eggman!"**

Suddenly, a net dropped out of the sky and had caught Shadow off guard. Shadow then realized that he couldn't move a muscle. Then he felt himself being carried away.

As a last resort, Shadow howled and roared towards the city of Apotos, hoping that Sonic or Chip heard his cry for help.

XXX

Meanwhile, a few miles away, a blue hedgehog and a purple flying Chihuahua were heading back to Shadow. Their stomachs were full from the breakfast they had and they also had food for Shadow.

A pair of blue ears pricked up; he had heard a cry for help and dashed off to investigate with Chip not far behind him.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10: A New Discovery

Chapter 10: A New Discovery.

As Sonic the Hedgehog entered the grave yard, he saw the Egg-Carrier and Eggman carrying away Shadow the werehog. Sonic knew that something was wrong so he ran back to find Shadow caught in a net.

"Ha-Haa! Looks like you're too late, Sonic!" Eggman said.

"Eggman! Put him back!" Sonic growled.

"No can do, Sonic. Not with Dark Gaia's DNA pumping in his veins. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an experiment to perform."

"You're making a terrible mistake, Eggman…" Chip replied.

"Wait a minute…I remember you! You're… Light Gaia!"

"That's correct, Eggman. And Sonic is my wielder."

"No… it can't be… not Sonic! He's your master?" Eggman said with worry.

"That's right, Eggman. Chip is my Light Master." Sonic replied.

Eggman then flew away and Sonic and Chip ran after him until they reached a cliffs edge.

"Oh, Sonic! Here's a parting gift for you!" Eggman replied.

The doctor then pressed a button on his control panel and launched a missile towards Sonic. The projectile hit the cliff and the blue hedgehog fell off the cliff, since he lost his balance.

"WWWWHHHHOOOOAAAAHHHH" Sonic screamed as he plummeted towards the sharp rocks and the deep blue sea below him.

Sonic believed that he was finished until he saw Chip fly up to him. The small Chihuahua then turned completely green all over and flew inside the blue hedgehog's body.

Sonic felt that this was like the time he had absorbed a Wisp for the first time. He then felt the quills on his back start to tingle.

When he looked at them, they were glowing a light blue colour and then suddenly, they burst into powerful wings (angel wing shape). They were the same dark blue on top, but the ridges and feathers were fawn coloured. It was as though the wings were a part of him or a part of evolution.

"Wow, Chip! How did you do this?" Sonic asked his friend.

'_It's all part of being a Gaia-Wielder, Sonic. You have my powers, I'm sworn to protect you and our friendship is strong. Now come on… flap your wings.'_ Chip said in Sonic's mind.

Sonic then tried to flap his wings. It felt weird, moving your shoulders like that, but Sonic soon got used to it. He managed to pull up before he hit the rocks and he started to fly towards the Egg-Carrier.

XXX

Things were not going well for Shadow the werehog at the moment. Eggman had already extracted some of his blood and was now analysing it for Dark Gaia's DNA.

He was in a cage, waiting for his mate to get here. But Eggman told him that Sonic was dead. Of course, Shadow didn't believe him.

Suddenly, the alarms went off; someone was approaching the ship.

When the evil scientist saw who it was, a vein popped out of his head.

"Why won't that hedgehog just die?" Eggman told himself. He then pressed a button to activate all weapons to shoot down Sonic.

XXX

Sonic was ducking, dodging and performing barrel rolls in order to avoid getting shot down. When he came up to the Front of the Egg-Carrier, his eyes then turned completely green. The next thing he saw was Eggman and Shadow the werehog, in a cage, on the deck. This made him angry and he flew into the cockpit, destroying the room. Eggman then fled with a vial of Shadow's blood in his hands. Sonic ran over to the cage and freed Shadow. His form surprised Shadow but then he changed back to normal, with his wings bending back into his normal quills.

The computers then sounded an alarm:

"EGG-CARRIER WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN TEN SECONDS…"

"Oh no!" Everyone said.

Sonic then reached into the pouch between his back quills and took out the dark blue chaos emerald. He then touched Shadow and Chip's hands and shouted out:

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The three friends disappeared in a bright flash and then the Egg-Carrier exploded in the sky.

XXX

**Hey guys! The next few chapters will be short because they are about to explore each temple around the world. I'll try to make funny shorts on each place. Just like in Sonic Unleashed, with the three funny shorts of Sonic and Chip. Please Review! See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: In Mazuri

Chapter 11: In Mazuri

Sonic had teleported everyone safely away from the aircraft explosion. They found themselves outside the village in Mazuri. They then looked around the village and were greeted by the villagers. The people had instantly recognized them and greeted them with music and food, which Chip enjoyed. Shadow looked around the village while Sonic danced to the music.

Soon enough they decided to leave the village and head off towards the Gaia temple. Along the way, they saw many animals and huge trees and the Savannah Citadel. They then entered the jungle.

They stumbled across a cave that would be a shortcut to the Temple so they decided to enter. Inside the cave, Chip wanted to take a picture, to remember this trip. The three of them huddled together, while Sonic placed the camera on a ledge and pressed the timer on it to flash automatically.

"**Ok, guys smile!"** Shadow barked.

"Say cheese!" Sonic said.

"CHEESE!" They all said.

The camera then snapped a picture and flashed.

Suddenly, hundreds of pairs of red eyes were all around them. Sonic, Shadow and Chip looked around them, scared to death.

"Uh-Oh…" Sonic whimpered.

"RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" He then screamed out.

Sonic sped out of the cave, with Chip on his back and Shadow running beside him.

"S-Sonic… what are they?" Chip asked, holding onto Sonic.

"**Vampire bats… time to go guys!"** Shadow shouted.

They then ran a different way to the Gaia temple.

After they stopped to rest, they then checked each other's wounds.

Shadow's arm had a cut on it; he scraped it off some rocks in the cave while getting the camera. Sonic had bite marks on his arms from where the bats bit him.

"Heh…think I'll turn into a vampire guys?"

"**Ha-ha, very funny, Sonic."** Shadow replied with sarcasm, while licking his cut.

"We'd better find the Gaia temple guys." Chip replied.

"**What about those bites, Sonic. You should go see a doctor."** Shadow replied.

"Don't worry about it…I know a doctor in Chun-Nan. Once we're finished here, I'll teleport us there!" Sonic said with confidence.

"Look! There's the Gaia temple!" Chip shouted.

They then reached the temple and went inside.

As they looked around and went to the Gaia Gate, there was no effect on any of them.

They then concluded that Dark Gaia was not here.

Sonic then took out his Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

XXX

**Next chapter is Chun-Nan! See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: In Chun Nan

Chapter 12: In Chun-Nan

Sonic and the gang arrived in Chun-Nan city, in time for the meat-bun festival once again. It was daytime, so there was lots to do and see. As they looked around, they saw that everyone was busy; this was the time of year when they offered some meat buns to the guardian of the Gaia temple, the giant Phoenix of Chun-Nan.

They then saw the doctor of Chun-Nan. His reputation was famous; he could cure anything and he used a technique of getting to know his patients. They all walked over and greeted him.

"Hello Sonic, Chip! Nice to see you back again, just in time for the meat festival as well! And who is this?"

"Oh, this is Shadow and as you can see, he's a werehog too." Sonic replied.

"I thought you were cured, Sonic, despite the fact that I couldn't find a cure."

"**We're not here for that! I have a cut on my arm and Sonic was bitten by the Mazuri vampire bats."** Shadow replied in a small growl.

"Well, I got just the thing over here!" The old doctor replied.

As Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Werehog followed him, Chip flew off to the shop and used some rings that he collected to buy a barrel of meat buns. He then sat down and started to eat one after the other.

The doctor then made Shadow and Sonic lie in their backs, on a bench, while he took a look at them.

He then held up Shadow's arm and rubbed some ointment on it and then wrapped a bandage on it.

He did the same with Sonic but he rubbed some crushed herbs and garlic onto his wounds.

"There! That should feel better by tonight" he said.

"Thanks!" Sonic and Shadow replied.

They then went to find Chip and had some meat buns together. Then they came to the last one.

"Oops, last one guys!" Chip said.

"What should we do?" Sonic asked.

"**Guess I'll have it."** Shadow barked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; I learned that the hard way last year from Chip" Sonic replied.

Shadow then got out the last meat bun with some chop sticks and as he was about to eat it with his eyes closed, Chip flew over.

"Hi-Ya!" Chip shouted.

Chip karate kicked it out of his hand and then ate it himself.

**"Huh? What the -!"** Shadow barked out surprised.

Sonic couldn't help but laugh hysterically. And he fell off the bench they were on, clutching his stomach, his muzzle turning red and tears of laughter filling his eyes.

"AHHAHAHAHA! I told ya so!" Sonic laughed.

That evening, they went to the Gaia Temple and found no sign of Dark Gaia here.

"Guess we move onto Adabat next." Sonic replied.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"


	13. Chapter 13: In Adabat

Chapter 13: In Adabat

2 Werehogs and a small Chihuahua arrived in Adabat as the sun was setting. Chip was the first to speak.

"Sonic, before we go to the temple, can we get some food please."

**"Sure thing, Chip! I'm sure there's still a shop around here somewhere."** Sonic replied.

When they got to the village, however, all the shops and houses were closed.

**"Just our luck!"** Sonic said, tsking to himself while shaking his head.

**"Hey guys…anyone in the mood for sushi?"** Shadow asked.

They then looked over the wooden path that they were standing on and looked into the shallow water below them to see lots of fish.

**"Heh, heh… a one-pass seafood buffet. Just dive in!"** Sonic exclaimed.

The three of them jumped down and started collecting seafood.

After a few minutes, they had collected plenty of seafood to fill them and started to leave.

Sonic then thought that he saw bubbles forming in the water and decided to investigate. When he came close, he bent his head down and started sniffing.

Suddenly a large pincher rose from the water's surface and grasped the blue werehog's nose.

**"!"** Sonic screamed out and started shaking his head to try and get the crab off his nose.

Shadow and Chip then looked in his direction and saw what was happening. Chip went to help Sonic, while Shadow the Werehog fell on his behind, laughing at his mate's misfortune.

**CRUNCH!**

**"!"** Shadow howled out in pain and ran off. Sonic and Chip saw that a crab had Shadow's tail.

"Shadow, wait up!" Sonic and Chip said. They then ran off after him, towards the jungle and the next temple of Gaia.

When they arrived at night, they then entered the temple of Gaia, but found no sign of Dark Gaia there.

**"Oh, well."** Sonic said. **"Just 3 more to go. On to Shamar. CHAOS CONTROL!"**


	14. Chapter 14: In Shamar

Chapter 14: In Shamar

Sonic, Shadow and Chip arrived in the desert bazar of Shamar. This city relied on trading. The city was completely yellow just like the sand on the ground. There were also many rugs and fine vases being sold.

The gang then sat down and had some tea to celebrate how close they were to completing their goal of finding Dark Gaia and changing Shadow back to a hedgehog.

What they didn't know however was that this was Shamarian herbal tea, the hottest tea in the world; hot peppers and spices made up the majority of ingredients in the brew.

They all took a sip at almost the same time. After a few seconds, they started to pant, with their tongues lolling and sweat appearing on their fur and quills, over the extreme heat in their mouth and throat. All of a sudden, their body temperatures started to rise and steam escaped from their ears.

"!" Sonic screamed.

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH, NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"** Shadow roared.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" Chip Shouted.

They then all ran off faster than the eye could see and headed towards a fountain in the centre of the city.

Sonic was first to hit the water and he started lapping like there was no tomorrow or if this was the first drink in his life. Shadow and Chip weren't far behind him doing the same thing.

Once they had neutralized the hot feeling with cool water, they then went to look for the Gaia temple on the other side of the desert.

Once they crossed the cliffs and ravines of the desert, they came across the Gaia temple in a canyon.

Once they entered the temple and crossed the Gaia Gate, there was no effect felt here. They decided that Dark Gaia was not here either.

Sonic then performed Chaos control and teleported to the next temple's location:

The ruins of Eggman Land.


	15. Chapter 15: In Eggman Land

Chapter 15: In Eggman Land

Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends arrived on the island where Eggman Land was situated.

(Or what was left of it after it fell into ruin, when Sonic had defeated Eggman last year).

The place now looked like a junkyard, literally. Maybe the doctor still used it as a scrapheap. It was a graveyard filled with robots that Sonic and the others had destroyed.

"I can feel that the temple is on the other side, guys." Chip said.

"Right, let's go!" Sonic said.

"**Let's just be careful…"** Shadow the werehog replied.

They all started to cross through the junk heap, full of metal and old robots. They even recognised a few of them:

Egg Viper (Sonic Adventure)

Egg Emperor (Sonic Heroes)

Egg Wyvern (Sonic 06)

Egg Beetle (Unleashed)

Egg Dragoon Prototype 1 (Unleashed)

"Whoa…" Sonic said as he looked around, gazing at some of the robots that he had defeated in his life.

They were all looking around with tension because they expected that robots would come out of the ruins and the metal piles. They were expecting an attack that never came. But they never let their guard down.

They soon came across the lava pits that Eggman had used to melt his machines. Across the pits, they could see was the next temple of Gaia. There were some pipes lying across the ravine, so they would cross using them.

Chip flew across easily, while Sonic and Shadow waited behind.

"It's not that far… you can make it!" Chip shouted out with encouragement.

But Sonic knew that he wouldn't make it as a hedgehog; the piping was too smooth for his runners to get a grip on. The only way across was to become a werehog, with its strong claws and spiked cleats on its shoes for better grip.

"Hey, Chip! Turn me into a werehog!" Sonic shouted across the divide.

Chip heard him and performed his magic act; he formed a floating energy orb and it floated over to the blue hedgehog. As soon as Sonic touched it, there was a blinding flash and he became a werehog again.

"**C'mon, Shadow, let's go!"** Sonic the werehog growled.

Sonic was the first to get on the pipe he lay down on it and pressed his stomach to the pipe and then wrapped his arms and legs around it. He then started to crawl across. Shadow did the same thing when he got on the pipe.

As soon as they were both on it, the pipe started to rumble and creek; the two werehog's weight was enough to break the pipe. They then backed up and retreated back to land and tried to think of something else.

"**Only one werehog can go at the time, Sonic."** Shadow said.

"**But we don't have that much time left."** Sonic replied.

He then looked over to Chip **"Turn me back, Chip!"** Sonic roared out.

Chip then turned Sonic back into a blue hedgehog.

"**You're light enough, Sonic… get on my back." **The black werehog barked.

Shadow then got down on all fours, while Sonic climbed onto his back. He decided to lie down on the werehog's back in order to distribute his weight evenly across the black, furry bulk.

Soon, Shadow the werehog started to crawl carefully across the lava pit, with Sonic on his back.

"Well, this isn't so bad…" Sonic groaned.

"**It's bad if we fall, however, Sonic."** Shadow said.

They then made it across the lava pit and headed towards the next Temple of Gaia.

When they entered, the felt no effects. The decided that Dark Gaia wasn't here either.

"We have one temple left." Sonic said.

"**At least we know where to go to find him."** Replied Shadow.

"The temple of Holoska!" Chip said.

When they left the temple, Sonic took out his Chaos Emerald and shouted:

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

They all disappeared in a flash to their next destination.


	16. Chapter 16: In Holoska

Chapter 16: In Holoska

**Hi guys, in this chapter, I'd suggest listening to Fall Out Boy – Thanks for the Memories in another tab. It's a great song in my opinion. I'd originally thought of the fighting scene idea for Modern and Classic Sonic fighting the Eggmen in Sonic Generations while playing this song, but I just couldn't resist adding this in to my story. Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks.**

**XXX**

Sonic, Shadow and Chip and finally arrived at their last destination, the snowy tundra of Holoska. This environment was extremely harsh and unforgiving, killing anyone foolish enough to get caught in its blizzards.

Sonic looked around at the barren wasteland of white space. Chip started to mess around and catch snowflakes on his tongue. Shadow decided to hunt seal meat.

An hour later they were running at full speed, trying to get to the temple by nightfall.

Sonic sped down snow-capped mountains, while avoiding avalanches and crossed the freezing water by running over it with his extreme speed.

Shadow ran on all fours in the snow, climbing ice walls with icicles protruding out for him to swing on and jumped from iceberg to iceberg across the water.

Chip glided in the sky near Sonic so as not to lose his friends. He also stayed low enough in order to prevent his wings from freezing solid in the chilly air.

As the sun went down, they had finally reached the Gaia Temple perimeter. But something was wrong; there was an entire army of Eggman's robots standing guard near the temple.

Sonic decided to distract the robots by speeding past them. He ran past them, slow enough for the robots to see him, but the robots wouldn't budge. He then decided to walk up to one, with immense caution as he expected an attack from them. Still nothing happened.

He decided to walk up to one and touched it with his shoe. Startled, that it moved a small bit, Sonic backed off. He then tried again and knocked on it with his fist to see if there was a reaction from the robot.

Then Sonic saw and felt something that made him braver; the robot had light blue, almost clear coloured armour all over it. But it wasn't armour, Sonic concluded.

It was ice.

These robots had frozen solid over the time they guarded the temple, and by the look of them, that had been days, when a blizzard had appeared and had frozen them over.

"Hey guys, it's all clear! These robots have been put on ice!" Sonic called out with a smile.

Shadow and Chip then came out of hiding from behind a small hill and started to run towards Sonic.

When they got there Sonic said:

"Well this is it, guys! The last Gaia Temple! Dark Gaia is definitely here! But since Chip and I aren't allowed in this time… Shadow, you'll have to do this one. Just go through the Gaia Gate inside and you'll find the way."

"**Alright…I'll be back soon!"** Shadow replied.

"Be careful, Shadow!" Chip added.

"**Don't worry, I will!"** Shadow barked. **"Oh, and Sonic…"**

"Yes, Shadow?" Sonic asked his mate.

"**After this is over and I'm back to a hedgehog, I challenge you to a race!" **

"You're on!" Sonic replied confidently and with a grin.

*INSERT - FALL OUT BOY – THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES HERE*

Sonic then split up from Shadow as he rounded the door to the Gaia temple entrance. Sonic and Chip sped off over the hill and were heading towards a peak in order to look out for more robots.

The only problem was that they weren't alone at the Gaia temple; Eggman was waiting for them.

As Shadow the werehog dashed around the corner of the temple, towards the door, he was greeted by the evil doctor in a metal tank.

Shadow immediately stopped in his tracks, frozen. Then Eggman fired on him using the cannon.

The shot could be heard for miles.

As a blue hedgehog was speeding off in the opposite direction with his master, he then stopped as he heard an explosion and looked behind him to see a cloud of smoke near the Gaia temple. Sonic then changed his course and headed back towards the temple.

The black werehog was shot into the air from the blast and fell on the snow covered, cold ground with a few bounces and then landed in a heap on his stomach. Shadow then tried to get up by holding up his shaky arms to support his weight. He groaned from the exertion and then, his strength failed. The werehog passed out and fell to the ground.

About 100 meters away, a blue hedgehog and purple Chihuahua had seen everything on a hill. Eggman was then driving towards an unconscious Shadow now. Sonic the Hedgehog looked on in shock, seeing one of his friends hurt. He then got angry and bent down into a racer's sprinting position. Then the blue hedgehog scraped his shoes into the snow (as a bull would before charging). He then powered up on the spot and then dashed off in a Sonic Boom towards the tank.

Eggman didn't see it coming at all. One moment he was fine, about to crush Shadow under the tracks of the tank. The next, something hard hit the side of the tank and it sent him flying towards a mountainside.

The huge tank exploded in the mountainside and Sonic ran towards Shadow's limp body. The blue hedgehog tried to wake the black werehog up, but nothing worked. He then thought of an idea; if he had Light Gaia's powers, maybe he could heal him.

He then concentrated on the powers inside him and soon, a green energy orb formed in his hands. He then touched the white fur on the werehog's chest and the energy orb absorbed into his body.

Within seconds, Shadow had awakened, fully healed. The werehog thanked Sonic for his help and the three friends went towards the Gaia temple.

All of a sudden, a missile was launched towards the three, but it had just missed them and exploded on the ground. They then froze in their tracks and then, they all turned to see Eggman again in a giant killer robot, the Egg Dragoon Type 2.

Shadow the Werehog and Sonic the Hedgehog looked at each other and then ran off, faster than the eye could see. Chip flew away out of harms reach, towards the Temple of Gaia.

Sonic sped off in one direction, while Shadow ran in another. They were planning to turn back towards each other and cross over their tracks in a plan of attack.

Suddenly, something went wrong; Sonic tripped on a rock while running and fell over, leaving him stunned for a moment but just enough time for Eggman to get close.

Eggman was about to attack Sonic with the drill, but Shadow the Werehog leapt up and grabbed onto the drill in order to distract the evil doctor and buy enough time for Sonic to escape.

Shadow held on as the doctor started to shake that arm. But then, he slammed it into a mountainside, crushing Shadow and knocking him out. He was stuck on the wall for a few seconds, but then he fell to the ground, out cold.

The doctor then powered up the gun arm and got ready to fire at the vulnerable black werehog.

As he was about to fire, a blue blur sped up the arm and distracted Eggman from firing. It then landed on the ground and spun around the robot fast before flying up and going right through the metallic body of the robot.

Sonic then landed on the ground and looked behind him to see the giant robot about to fall on top of him. He then started to run but he wouldn't make it out in time.

Then he felt something warm wrap around him and looked down to see Shadow the Werehog's extended arms around him. The werehog then pulled him out just in time to see the robot explode.

*END SONG*

Shadow then saw something in the wreckage; it was a bracelet that looked like Sonic's but this one had a purple coloured orb on it.

"That's Dark Gaia's necklace." Chip replied. "It contains the power of Dark Gaia." He then added.

"Guess that means you're a Gaia Wielder too, Shadow! Congrats!" Sonic replied.

"**At least I can soon change back into a hedgehog again"** Shadow said.

"**I'm going to go inside now."**

"Ok, no problem. See you soon!" Sonic said.

Suddenly they saw Eggman flying away in his Egg Mobile towards the Egg Carrier.

"On second thought, Shadow… I think Chip and I will go after Eggman. We have to stop him from making that dark animal army."

And before the black werehog could reply, Sonic had run off towards Eggman, with Chip not far behind him.

Shadow then went inside the temple.

XXX

"Ok Chip, let's GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic shouted as he jumped off a cliff.

Chip then flew up to him and entered his body.

Sonic then felt a familiar feeling and started to flap his back quills that had now become wings again. He then headed off towards the Egg Carrier.

XXX

**If you want me to make the Classic and Modern Sonic story on FF, just let me know. It might be just a one shot however.**

**We're near the end of Sonic Unleashed 2, with just a few more chapters to go. This is the final Battle to save the world from Eggman's schemes.**

** See you next Chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: Where's Dark Gaia?

Chapter 17: Where's Dark Gaia?

Shadow the Werehog entered the Gaia temple alone. He easily passed under the Gaia Gate here this time without any problems, but he felt a strange Dark presence in the temple.

He walked through the temple, but realized that something was wrong, very wrong. The inside of the temple was destroyed; pillars had toppled, relics and statues were destroyed.

As he made his way to the deeper chambers, he saw plumes of dust falling and rubble tumbling; he didn't know how long the place would hold, but he had to hurry and find Dark Gaia's life orb.

When he got into the deepest chambers, he climbed on the platform, but something was missing from the centre of the platform; a huge hole could be seen where the orb should have been.

"**Where's the orb! Where's Dark Gaia?"** Shadow growled.

Sonic had already told him what to expect in the Temple of Gaia; the secret door and Dark Gaia's Guardian Spirit. But this was something that he didn't expect. He then walked around the giant hallway and rooms, trying to figure out what had happened.

He then remembered that Eggman was here already before them; he had destroyed the temple and took Dark Gaia from its resting place.

That was when Shadow realized something urgent and then, he ran out of the temple as fast as his paws could carry him.

Once he got outside, he saw the Egg Carrier off in the distance and decided to go after it.

'_**Sonic'**_ He thought in his mind as he raced across the tundra.

XXX

Sonic and Chip meanwhile had finally reached the flying ship. Sonic landed on top of it and then folded his wings back into quills. Chip then popped out of his stomach and looked around at the surrounding area.

"Hey, Sonic… how do we get in?" Chip asked while looking around.

"Simple, we open his hatch" Sonic said while gesturing to a metal lid with a handle on it, with his white gloved hand.

Sonic then bent down and started to pull on the handle. Soon the hatch opened, despite it being partially frozen around the edges. Chip carefully flew down the dark pipe to make sure the coast was clear, while the blue hedgehog grabbed onto the ladder and slid down the pipe.

He then landed on the floor of the ship and looked around. Chip also looked in the same direction as him. They looked along the cold, metallic hallways, but they didn't see or hear anything, except the turbines of the ship moving around and producing the energy to make this heinous contraption fly. The blades were rotating at a high speed and producing a loud, roaring sound.

As Sonic started to walk down the hallway, with Chip flying at his side, the blue hedgehog noticed that they hadn't encountered a single robot yet.

Eggman was smart; usually one step ahead; the entire ship should've been full of bots and they should've been guarding the halls, entrances and exits, especially the one that Sonic and Chip came in through.

"Sonic, I've got a really bad feeling about this." Chip told the blue hedgehog.

"I know what you mean; no one is around. Maybe we should check the cockpit; Eggman should be there." Sonic replied.

They then headed in the direction of the front of the ship. When they got to a door marked "Cockpit", they stopped outside it before entering.

"Ok, you ready, Chip?"

"Ready when you are, Sonic!"

"When I tell you, change me to a werehog and back, when I say."

"No problem."

"Ok! Here goes…One…" Sonic said, getting tense; his quills bristled and his breathing became more laboured.

"…Two…" Chip added.

(Both) "…Three…GO!"

They charged and rammed into the door, only for it to automatically open in front of them.

As they ran into the room, they noticed some unusual things, particularly the lack of Eggman and his robots in the room. Sonic expected the cockpit to be heavily guarded because their creator should've been there and the robots at his side to protect him. All that was in the room was a large window, which acted as the windshield, many computers served as a control panel for the entire ship and a large capsule chamber was situated in the corner of the room.

Sonic and Chip then walked over to the control panel and saw a red flashing light.

"It's set on autopilot." The blue hedgehog announced.

"But why?" Chip asked.

"Hmm… I don't know" Sonic replied.

As the blue blur said this, many unanswered questions raced through his mind.

'_Why would Eggman use this as a diversion anyway? Would he want me to be separated from Shadow? Why lead me here alone when no one is here to stop me? It would have been a great trap after all; I wouldn't be able to run around as I do in open space and I would have been easily outnumbered and probably outmatched…'_

As Sonic walked around the room, pondering about the doctor's plot, Chip decided to fly around, looking at all the technology. He then stopped at the large capsule chamber and gazed at it. He saw something shiny in it and went inside.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar and a bright flash. When Sonic dropped his arm from covering his eyes over the bright light, Chip was gone. It was as though he just disappeared.

"Chip!" Sonic shouted out and ran towards the capsule.

When he entered it, there was also a flash and the next thing the blue hedgehog knew was that he wasn't on the airship anymore. Chip was flying nearby, waiting for him.

"Chip! Are you OK, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Ugh…yeah… I think so. But what was that thing?" Chip asked his blue friend.

"I think we've been teleported to somewhere else by that machine in Eggman's ship."

"Where do you think we are, Sonic?"

"There's only one way to find out…" Sonic replied and then sped down the corridor with Chip flying behind him.

The hallway that they were in now was completely different; it was bigger and brighter; it felt more calming to the blue blur compared to being back on the Egg Carrier, but a question was in his head:

'_Where are we?'_

As Sonic walked through the hallways, still tense and expecting an attack at any second, he saw a large window and decided to look outside; maybe he could see some familiar landmarks and find out where he was.

As he looked out at the dark, night sky, he immediately realized where he was; the sky however was endless, no land under it. All he saw was darkness, a meteor ring around his location and the huge, beautiful blue planet in the distance.

Sonic realized that he was on the Space Colony ARK once again. The last time that he was here was when he stopped Shadow the Hedgehog and foiled Eggman's plan at world domination.

Sonic was shocked at how he had gotten here. But then he thought that Eggman might be here also. Sonic started to jog towards the main control room; he knew where to go because he kept looking at the maps on the walls.

As he reached the main control room, he noticed something weird; all the machines and power was on, indicating that someone was here. He then charged into the double doors at full speed, ready to take on any robots that got in his way.

As he dashed inside, only a blue streak could be seen by Eggman and his robotic minions. Sonic then performed a chain of homing attacks and took out several robots at once. He then sped around the room, destroying the last of the robots with punches, kicks and stomps.

After that, his emerald gaze fell onto the evil rotund scientist himself, sitting in his egg chair; a soft, comfortable, movable and rotational chair. And when he was about to charge head first into the doctor with a strong punch, Eggman held up something familiar in one arm.

Sonic then skidded to a halt and stopped dead in his tracks, stunned at the weak form that he saw in the doctor's grasp.

It was a small flying Chihuahua.

The blue hedgehog looked around and realized that Chip was hovering beside him, well out of reach of Eggman's clutches.

Chip's jaw dropped in shock and he let out a small gasp. He was frozen for a moment while looking at the same form as his own. He then came out of his trance-like state and looked on.

"Who?" Sonic asked his old friend.

"It's Dark Gaia!" Chip replied.

XXX

Meanwhile, a black werehog was crossing a freezing sea of water by leaping from one ice flow to another. Shadow knew that this was no time to stop; he had to find Sonic and Chip. Dark Gaia was gone, maybe forever and the Ultimate Life Form would now be a werehog for eternity.

As he landed on the other side of the sea, he saw that the Egg Carrier was close, but he didn't know how he would be able to get up there.

He then saw something shining in the snow, thanks to the moonlight reflecting off it. As Shadow got closer, he saw what it was.

'_**Of all the places… and at the time that I need it!"**_

The black werehog then reached down and picked up the ancient relic that had helped him in battle countless times. He just hoped that his abilities still worked, despite his new form. He then held the relic above him in his hand and uttered:

"**Chaos Control!"**

XXX

"Oh hoho! That's right you fools! I found its life orb in the Holoskian Temple of Gaia. It wasn't easy I tell you; I had to literally blow up the place inside to get through to it." Eggman explained.

"Eggman! What did you do?" Chip asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore… now that I have an endless supply of its Dark DNA and your Light DNA, I'll use the Eclipse cannon to fire your combined DNA all over the world and create my dark animal army, under my control and command forever, which can change back during the day and not be weakened by the light. I'll be unstoppable and rule the world!"

The evil scientist then turned to face Sonic directly.

"Now, let's see how Tails the Werefox or Knuckles the Wereechidna fares under my command, shall we, Sonic? We'll see how your pathetic friends can be changed into monsters of the night to do my bidding."

"Don't you dare hurt my friends, Eggman! Or else!" Sonic growled.

"Or else what, Sonic? You'll run around and taunt me into submission?" Eggman then had to laugh at this.

Sonic the Hedgehog then growled at this remark. He was enraged.

As Eggman was laughing, a gust of wind blew past him and took a small limp form out of the doctor's hand and then came back to Chip and put Dark Gaia down on the ground beside him.

The blue hedgehog then looked towards Chip and his emerald eyes locked with his golden pools and performed one of the many abilities that only a Gaia Wielder and its Master can do:

'_You know what to do, Chip!'_ Sonic said through his mind.

'_Sure thing, Sonic!'_ Chip replied back through his own mind.

Eggman was still laughing hysterically with his eyes closed. If he had been paying attention, he would've noticed a flash where a blue hedgehog had once stood and had seen something bigger in his place.

Suddenly Eggman felt a hand on his jacket; something strong had pulled him forward and when he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was looking into the feral, emerald eyes of Sonic the Werehog.

"**This is what I mean by 'or else' Eggman!"** The werehog growled and snarled, baring his impressive ivory fangs.

Eggman screamed; he couldn't move a muscle over fear flowing through his body at being so close to this monster.

The werehog then stretched his arms around the chair and started to spin it round and round. Dark and Light Gaia followed the doctor's movements by moving their heads left and right at the rotating madman.

By the time it stopped, Eggman was extremely dizzy and was off balance. But still, he managed to press a button on the chair he was sitting on.

"Grr… If that's the way you want it, Sonic, so be it! I'll destroy you first!" The doctor growled.

A secret door beside the evil scientist suddenly flew open. A growling sound could be heard in the shadows. Sonic, Chip and Dark Gaia looked towards the newly opened door and saw huge golden eyes staring at them.

"Sonic, allow me to introduce you to the leader of my dark army; the one who's going to lead my armies to world domination!" Eggman announced.

"Come forth, 'Subject X!"

XXX

**To be continued…Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Between Life and Death

Chapter 18: The Difference Between Life and Death.

Sonic the Werehog, Chip and Dark Gaia looked towards the now fully open door beside Eggman, the one which 'Subject X' resided inside. They then heard a metallic pounding sound as X came out from the shadows and into the light, exposing its form for everyone to see.

'Subject X' looked just like Shadow the Werehog; the only difference was that where Shadow's stripes, eyes and hover shoes were red, X's were gold. Everyone saw that the black and gold werehog was legionized; it had metal arms and fangs attached to it. X was also wearing armour from head to tail. Eggman had probably done this to it.

"Meet The Beta Ultimate Life Form, Sonic…take a good look at it… for it'll be the last thing you'll see. Destroy him!" Eggman roared.

X then roared and charged toward the blue werehog.

'_**Chip! Hedgehog!'**_ Sonic communicated to Chip through his mind.

In a flash Sonic became a hedgehog again and quick stepped out of the way of the black werehog's sharp, swiping claws. He then jumped on the back of the black werehog and clung to its back. X started to buck and kick in an attempt to throw the blue hedgehog off of him. To Sonic, this looked like a rodeo where people try to stay on a bucking bull for a period of time.

"Yahoo!" Sonic barked out in entertainment and a huge grin plastered on his face; he even got braver and hung on with one hand, while he held the other one up in the air.

The blue hedgehog then placed both hands on the werehog's fur and pulled it all in one direction in order to steer the monster around the room. X then turned sharply and kept running across the room. Sonic then managed to steer him towards a metallic wall. The blue hedgehog then jumped out of the way before the black and gold hit the metallic wall, emitting a rich slamming sound from the impact. The blue blur then ran off.

X didn't see which way the blue hedgehog went; it had disappeared in a blue streak and then swerved around and performed a homing attack at its head. The monster then fell flat on its face and hit a wall, letting out a groan of pain.

Sonic then landed and stopped beside the bulky beast.

'_I can't defeat it like this…It'll only overpower me. I'll have to change again.'_

'_Chip! Werehog!'_ Sonic thought.

As a response, he immediately felt the familiar feeling of his darker transformation. In a flash, he became the werehog again and started punching and kicking the monster.

Despite the pain that 'Subject X' was feeling, it managed to get up and tackle the slightly smaller werehog to the ground. The two then started clawing, biting and kicking each other's exposed sides and outstretched limbs.

Screams, roars, growls and other sounds of pain erupted from both animals, while fur and streams of blood flew everywhere. When they both released their entangled limbs and bodies from one another, they backed away to opposite sides of the room. Sonic and X were bruised, battered, bloodied, exhausted and frothing at the mouth from their trying fight against one another.

Sonic was worse off than X was; this was thanks to the metal weaponry and armour that the evil scientist had equipped onto it, in order to give it an advantage against the speedy blue hedgehog. Blood poured from Sonic's wounds at a steady rate, while the blue werehog ached and panted heavily while exerting himself. Sonic then growled a deep growl and then charged into Shadow's counterpart.

As they were fighting, a green flash appeared in the next room and a large black werehog appeared; this one however had red stripes and had a chaos emerald in his paw. Shadow then walked over to Chip and Dark Gaia.

"**What's going on here?"** Shadow asked Chip.

Chip then told him everything that had happened after he left and told him who the small form was beside him;

a small dark green flying Chihuahua, with lilac hair and very pale yellow muzzle.

'_**So this is Dark Gaia; my so-called Master and the one that can change me back to normal?'**_ Shadow thought through his mind.

As a response to the mind communication that Shadow didn't know about, Dark Gaia opened its eyes slightly, revealing orange irises and replied through its mind:

'_Heh… that's right big boy!' It said in a strange voice that wasn't expected._

'_**Wha-! You're a girl?'**__ Shadow thought._

'_Got a problem with that, Fido?'_

Shadow growled at this but then managed to calm himself down; he first decided that Dark Gaia needed a nickname, saying Dark Gaia over and over would be annoying.

'_**Excuse me Dark Gaia… or how about Chana'**_ (that means 'mystical' by the way). '_**Can you change me back please?'**_

Chana then used her magic from her purple orb around her neck to change Shadow back into a hedgehog. Shadow then looked at his hands and then his entire body; he was finally back to Shadow the Hedgehog.

"_**Finally, I'm back to my old self, Shadow the Hedgehog! I thank you, my Master."**_ Shadow replied in his normal voice.

"_That's no problem and Chana is actually a nice name! Thank you!"_ Chana said.

The black hedgehog smiled and decided to go and help Sonic. He then headed to the next room, with Chip and Chana flying behind him.

Sonic and X were trying to wrestle each other on their hind legs, attempting to bring the other to the ground to finish it off. X however was stronger and managed to knock the blue werehog backwards. After Sonic fell backwards, the black werehog then clamped down on his left leg with its metal fangs.

"**ARGH!"** Sonic cried out in pain.

Blood spurted from the wound. Sonic then growled deep in his throat, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. He decided to turn back into a hedgehog again, in order to retreat faster before the black werehog could kill him with its brute strength.

But it was too late. Like a shadow, X ran at Sonic the Hedgehog, before he even knew what was happening, with his mouth wide open. It then managed to grasp the hedgehog's throat in his jaws and then brought Sonic to the ground. X then started to clamp down harder on the blue blur's neck and there was nothing that Sonic could do to stop him, despite trying to scratch, kick and push the monster off of him.

Eggman was watching all along with a smug look of entertainment on his face. All his life, he had wanted to see his nemesis fail against him. The doctor was waiting for Sonic to cry out and surrender to him.

The only problem was that the blue hedgehog couldn't breathe; he couldn't gasp for breath or speak and he was already seeing in red, since he was being suffocated.

He was dying.

"Any last words, rodent?" Eggman asked Sonic. "You can still stop this, you know… all you have to say is one word."

The blue blur couldn't reply to this and gasped for air, his lower lip was quivering as he felt more pressure on his soft and tender neck.

Shadow the hedgehog, Chip and Chana then arrived into the room and saw everything.

"Eggman! Stop this now! You're killing him!" Shadow shouted.

"If I am, then I'll just put him out of his misery and end his suffering." Eggman replied coldly.

The doctor then raised his hand and snapped his fingers together, giving 'Subject X' the go ahead to finish off Sonic. As the blue hedgehog was struggling, he managed to make eye contact with all his friends. The black and gold werehog then applied even more pressure to the blue blur's neck, while growling.

It then roared, struck its head out and pushed the hardest it could into Sonic's neck and then, the worst could be heard.

"**CRACK!"**

There was a loud snapping sound from the force of the impact that the pressure had on the hedgehog's neck. It could be heard from all around the room.

Sonic then immediately went limp; his eyes closed, his body slumped and his hands fell, limp and lifeless to the ground. No one could see his chest rise or fall anymore to breathe.

"Finally… after all these years, my enemy is no more!" Eggman laughed evilly at this for he had finally won.

He then told X to dispose of Sonic. The werehog then picked up the limp body in his jaws and threw it across the room. The blue hedgehog went flying and hit the cold metallic wall with his back, giving off a loud banging sound in the process.

"NO! SONIC!" Shadow shouted and ran towards Sonic.

X however, got in his path and stopped him from reaching his blue counterpart. Shadow growled and snarled furiously at Sonic's killer and X growled back at his other enemy. The black and gold werehog then charged at the black blur, but Shadow dodged it by leaping over him. He then changed into the werehog, in order to even the odds against him; he had now witnessed what could happen to him if he changed back to a hedgehog. He then started to run around in circles, only to meet X in the middle and try to rip into its side by having his fangs and claws bared.

As Shadow was fighting X, Chip had flown away to the other side of the room; he was frozen with shock at the fact that his Wielder and best friend was now dead. He flew over and examined Sonic's body. Chana went to join him.

"He was my best friend…" Chip replied with his ears lowered.

"I'm so sorry, Light Gaia... I mean Chip." Chana responded to Chip.

They then watched the fight from a safe distance.

Shadow then managed to get clear of it and performed a chaos howl; a blast of chaos wind emitted from the mouth that causes serious damage. It had even managed to wear and break parts of X's armour, exposing some of its vulnerable spots.

Shadow then charged close to the black and gold werehog and managed to leap over it, biting and clawing into its back. X then roared and bucked Shadow off its back. Shadow managed to land safely on the floor. X then looked up towards Shadow and started to charge at him. The black werehog saw this and charged at X; he decided that this had to be the last strike and to finish him off.

The two werehogs charged at each other, but just before the collision, Shadow used his mind to communicate to Chana, while 'Subject X' leapt above him; fangs and claws bared and ready to kill its prey.

'_**Chana! Hedgehog quickly!'**_

The green Chihuahua then emitted a purple orb of energy and gave it to Shadow. The orb absorbed into Shadow's chest; on his white tuft of fur.

In a flash, the black wolf turned back into a black hedgehog. He then drew a knife from his back quills and performed one complete spin on the ground, while the werehog leapt past him.

Chip and Chana looked on; had Shadow missed? Had X got him? Had Eggman won completely by killing both hedgehogs; the only ones that could thwart his plan at world domination?

Shadow and X kept still for a few moments, with their backs turned against each other. There was however a few key changes to notice.

'Subject X' was now standing in a puddle of blood.

Shadow was also standing in a pool of blood and his knife blade was now covered in the same crimson liquid.

O.O

All the blood however, was not Shadow's.

Then suddenly with a loud thud, the black and gold werehog fell to the ground, gasping for air; his throat was slit open and blood fell to the ground like a fast flowing river. Within seconds, X stopped moving and breathing altogether and slumped to the ground.

He was dead.

"GRR!" Eggman growled.

"You may have killed 'Subject X', but I'll find a new leader to lead my army. Enjoy yourselves while you can; I'm off to fire the combined Gaia energy from the Eclipse Cannon! Farewell!"

"You won't get away that easy, doctor!" Shadow shouted and ran off, chasing the evil scientist down the hallway, with Chip and Chana flying close behind him.

As everyone left the room, a lifeless, blue hedgehog was still lying on the other side of the room.

XXX

**To be continued?**

**Please Review… I cherish reviews as much as a Shiny Pokémon found on the battlefield by soft resetting.**

**(and that's very rare! I think the odds are 1 in 8,000 or something).**


	19. Chapter 19: Who's gonna rock the place?

Chapter 19: Who's Gonna Rock the Place (Now)?

**A tribute to my friends, LovesAnima tions1998 and SonicGirl4 Ever, who have been great with interesting stories, support and reviews since I started here over a month ago. Thanks guys! You've inspired me XD!**

**I'm sure by the title you already know which song to listen to while reading this chapter. ("No Way Through" would be my second one if you have the time)**

**A huge thank you to all viewers, without you, I would have been discouraged to continue this. Thank you all very much!**

**Please R&R! Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Shadow the hedgehog, Chip and Chana were chasing after Eggman through the maze-like corridors of the ARK; they had to beat the evil scientist to the Eclipse Cannon before he fired it at the world and created his own army of 'Were' animals under his control.

As they were running down the corridors, however, their minds were racing and not on the fight. Sonic the Hedgehog was now dead; his neck was snapped, his body broken and he would never get up again. His three friends had seen him fall in the fight against 'Subject X'.

They would pay their respects to the Blue blur later; but now they had to stop Eggman for Sonic and save the world.

Eggman had obviously beaten them to the lower decks of the ARK; Shadow had a limp in his gait during the fight against X and was slower than normal.

They then entered the room of the Eclipse Cannon; a giant laser beam cannon that could pierce stars and destroy entire planets in a single shot. Shadow had once used it to destroy the Black Comet that the Black Arms aliens made their home on and saved the world from disaster.

Eggman was already there, waiting for them to come. He was sitting in his Egg Mobile; in his hand was a remote control with a red button on it. It was wired up to a machine by the cannon below him.

"HAHAHAH!" Eggman laughed. "It looks like I won; Sonic is dead and you can't stop me!"

"That's what you think, Eggman!" Shadow then charged at him.

Suddenly, a huge force field blocked him from reaching the evil scientist.

"Gah!" Shadow cried out in surprise.

"Nice try, Shadow! This is a reinforced force field, used for protecting the Eclipse Cannon from any advancing attacks."

Eggman then added, "All I have to do is press this little button and all the animals, including your friends will be under my command!"

The doctor then pressed the red button. The giant cannon then began to power up, making a whirring noise as it was charging to full power.

After a minute, the computer said in a monotone voice:

"ECLIPSE CANNON NOW CHARGED TO 100% CAPACITY AND READY TO FIRE."

"Finally!" Eggman replied.

He then raised his hand, with the wired remote high into the air and placed his finger on the button to fire the Eclipse Cannon.

"CANNON READY TO FIRE IN 3…2…1…"

Eggman then pressed the button. Suddenly he heard the whirring noise of the machines powering down and then all became silent again.

"What? What happened?" Eggman shouted so everyone could hear him in the room.

"This blasted weapon was supposed to fire, not die!" The doctor added as he continuously pressed the button repeatedly.

"Looks like luck is on our side, Eggman!" Chip replied.

"Grr! There must be a flaw somewhere around here; that's why it's powered down." The evil scientist said to himself.

He then decided to pick up the wire that connected the remote to the Eclipse Cannon. He examined it and pulled the extended cord towards him. It seemed fine; a navy wire without a scratch on it and was hard to break through, due to the thick outer coating.

He then stopped abruptly when he came across something strange in the wire. About three quarters down the wire's length, he found a huge hole in it. It had been cut right open and the coloured wires inside could be seen clearly; they had also been broken. The even stranger thing was that the wire coating seemed to have tooth marks on it; it had been chewed on and something had bitten right through the tough coating and broke the wires, stopping Eggman's plan.

"What? How could this happen; you're all on the other side of the force field." Eggman stated.

The doctor then noticed that the force field had deactivated itself because the wire was also connected to the force field. He then looked at Shadow and the two Chihuahuas beside him. Eggman then noticed that the red coloured one wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, where did it go?" Eggman asked.

"You mean me, Baldy McNosehair?" a voice replied behind him; an awfully familiar voice replied.

"HUH!" Eggman replied and looked behind him.

But there was no one there. The evil scientist kept looking behind him.

'_Oh, great! I'm now being haunted by the ghost of Sonic the Hedgehog; I'm even hearing that rodent's voice in my mind!"_

"Oh, Eggman! Over here!" A taunting voice called to the doctor.

Eggman then looked in front of him and was met with a familiar sight.

"BOO!"

"ARGH! I don't believe it!" Eggman replied in disbelief.

Sonic was stretched out, lying down on his side, on the front of the Egg Mobile with a blue leg crossed over the other; a white gloved hand holding up his head. A cunning smirk was planted on his muzzle and an immense spark in his emerald pools.

The stranger thing was that there wasn't a single scratch on him and his head wasn't lolling around from his neck being broken.

He then jumped off the Egg Mobile and landed on the ground, With Chip, Chana and Shadow beside him. Then he held up something in his hand. The blue hedgehog was holding a piece of material. It looked like a strange, large, blue belt that was the same colour of his fur and quills.

"Recognize this, Eggman?" Sonic asked his rival.

Eggman however, immediately recognized it.

"No way, I can't believe this!"

XXX

Sonic's POV:

I should've been dead. The only problem is that **I die hard**!

*Flashback*

"ARGH!" I cried out in pain when 'Subject X' bit my leg and caused it to bleed.

I then decided to turn back into a hedgehog in order to escape before I'd become too injured to fight. I then changed back and started to limp off before that monster could kill me. But out of nowhere, it tackled me and had its jaws clamped around my throat. Out of shock and disbelief, I had lost my balance and fell backwards to the ground.

I then felt more pressure on my neck as X clamped down. It was then that I realized that I had to fight back and get up or else I would die. I tried everything, from scratching to kicking it off of me but nothing was working. I then found it harder and harder to breathe. As each second passed me, it felt like minutes instead.

"Any last words, rodent? You can still stop this; you know…all you have to say is one word." I heard Eggman reply.

I couldn't say the word 'STOP!' or better yet, 'I SURRENDER, EGGMAN!' I was a hero to the end, who stopped the evil doctor's plans at world domination. I was the legendary blue hedgehog with the fastest legs and with a heart to match. I also had a stubborn attitude that my enemies found terrible and annoying. It was this quality that made me hard to break or to give in to evil.

That is why I had decided to keep my mouth shut. Eggman growled at my response because I'd never give up no matter the odds, even if the outcome seemed bleak from the start.

The doctor then told X to apply even more pressure to my neck. I could then feel my lower lip quivering as I started to panic from the lack of air reaching my lungs.

It was then that I felt something cold and metallic rubbing against the fur and skin on my neck. I knew it couldn't be X's fangs because this material was smooth and not pointed. As X pressed down more onto my neck, the material actually protected me from being completely starved of oxygen and dying; it had made breathing difficult, but not impossible.

"Eggman! Stop this now! You're killing him!"

I rolled my eyes to see that Shadow, Chip and Chana arrived in the room. My friends looked on in shock as they saw me dying on the ground under a huge, black werehog.

Eggman however, was the first to talk before my friends could do anything to stop this.

"If I am, then I'll just put him out of his misery and end his suffering."

I had this sickening feeling in my stomach as Eggman snapped his fingers. Suddenly, I felt X applying an unbearable amount of pressure onto my neck, while growling. I started to struggle one last time, but knowing that I was finished, I decided to look into the eyes of all my friends, with a sorrowful look on my face. If I could've spoken at the time, I would've said that I was sorry.

X then roared and pushed its hardest into my neck; I knew that it was only a matter of time and then suddenly, it happened.

"**CRACK!"**

The most sickening sound of your own neck snapping to pieces and death immediately upon you.

The only thing was that it wasn't my neck that broke; it was something else, but what.

I was still alive, but I had to deceive Eggman and X into believing that I was dead. I decided to 'play dead'; although being a werehog at the time would've been more appropriate for this trick. I just relaxed, let my body go limp and lifeless and closed my eyes. I then managed to slow my heart beat and breathing to a point that it looked as though I really was dead. It felt as though I was slipping into hibernation again as I do every year for a few weeks, but I was still wide awake and alert to everything.

"Finally… after all these years, my enemy is no more!" I heard Eggman say and then he started to laugh at the fact that he thought that he had won.

I then heard him telling X to dispose of me. I felt X pick me up in his jaws, a little harder for my comfort and then I felt myself being thrown across the room. I cracked open my eyes a tiny bit to see how I was going to land; that was when I saw the wall coming up to meet me.

My back was going to hit it, so I was safe from harm. At the impact, my back quills cushioned the hit so I felt nothing. At the same second, I made my feet hit off the wall to make a loud banging sound. I wanted to make the doctor think that my back was broken from the hit.

I then fell to the floor on my stomach; I managed to use my fawn coloured arms to cover my mouth so no one could see me breathing. I was only taking small gasps of air every second so no one could see my body rise and fall.

"NO! SONIC!" I heard Shadow calling me and heard his footsteps approaching. They then suddenly stopped and I heard Shadow and X growling.

I knew Shadow cared for me and it broke my heart into making him believe that I was dead; I was also deceiving my best friends. Once he found out I was still alive, I believed that he would kill me, not literally though.

Still, I was glad that Shadow hadn't been able to come over to see me; otherwise he would've sensed that I was alive and it would've ruined me.

I then heard the distinctive sounds of two werehogs fighting against each other. I then heard the flapping of small wings coming closer to me.

"He was my best friend…"

I immediately recognized the voice as Chip's. Then I heard Chana respond to him. I was relieved when they left me; it would make 'playing dead' a lot easier.

After what felt like hours, but I knew that it wasn't, I heard nothing but silence, and then suddenly,

"**THUD!"**

The sound of something huge falling to the floor. It was then that I heard Eggman giving out because a part of his plan was ruined; X was dead; there was no doubt in my mind about it.

I then heard the Egg Mobile starting up and leaving. Then a few seconds later, I heard Shadow and the others leaving towards the Eclipse Cannon Room.

I remained perfectly still for about another minute, to make sure that I was the only one alive remaining in the ARK's control room. Then, I started to get up slowly and carefully since my leg still hurt from where X bit me.

I decided that the first thing that I would do would be to heal myself with Light Gaia's powers. I began to focus and concentrate on the life energy that I had inside of me. Soon a green aura appeared in my hands and I started to rub it over my wounds. Within seconds, my wounds vanished and it looked as though I hadn't been hurt at all.

That thought reminded me of how I had survived X's crushing death blow against my neck. I reached up to my neck and felt something that wasn't flesh or quills; it felt like a leather material. As soon as I touched it, it broke and fell to the ground. When I looked down, I saw pieces of a broken belt on the ground; it was dark blue, the exact same colour as my fur.

"Huh?" I said to myself.

I investigated the belt further and flipped it over. I then noticed a logo on the back that I recognised since I was a pup; the mark of the Eggman Empire was embedded on the inside and on the outside, I saw a tiny computer chip painted dark blue to match the belt and my quills.

I cursed at my stupidity and blessed my luck; it was a collar with a transmitter on it. Eggman must've placed it around my neck when he captured me; that's how he knew where I was in the world and kept attacking me and my friends with giant killer robots.

It was camouflaged over the colour matching my fur and quills and I couldn't even feel it when moving around.

Thankfully though, it was hard enough to withstand X's metal fangs that tried to pierce my throat and also his strength against my weaker neck.

I had to laugh at the irony: Eggman had saved my life and for once, one of his inventions actually worked, even if it was in my favour. I then picked up a piece of the collar, without the tracker and then realized something.

I then remembered that everyone was heading to the Eclipse Cannon, so I headed there also to stop Eggman. Instead, I took a different route through the ventilation system; hopefully, it would be faster.

I had anticipated traps for Shadow and the others, so I decided to get a head start.

When I arrived at the Eclipse Cannon Room, I was the first there, even before Eggman. I saw the Cannon and decided to hide behind it. I then saw Eggman coming in and attaching the wire to a remote in his Egg Mobile. I then noticed that the wire was attached to the Eclipse Cannon. I believed that Eggman had intended to fire it with the remote that he was using.

I had to stop him, but how?

I sat down to think for a minute as my friends came in. I heard the doctor taunting them and then charging up the Cannon.

I then had an idea. I used Chip's powers inside me to change into the werehog again. I picked up a part of the wire near the cannon and started to bite, chew and gnaw on it. Soon, after my jaws were sore, I managed to bite through the cable and break the wires inside it.

'_Please…let this work…'_ I thought to myself.

I then sighed with huge relief as I heard the machine dying down and then, it became silent.

Eggman then became hysterical, since the machine wouldn't work for him. He started pressing the button over and over again. Then he decided to check the wire.

I used this opportunity while he was distracted to change back into a hedgehog and climbed on top of the Egg Mobile to surprise Eggman.

*End of Flashback*

"I don't believe this; my tracking device that I placed on you saved your neck?" Eggman growled.

"Aww… I'm sorry to disappoint you, Eggman, but it did work." Sonic replied with sarcasm.

"What are you talking about? All my inventions work perfectly!"

"Face it, Egghead! Nothing you invent works perfectly. Nothing has been able to hold me down, but for a few minutes tops." Sonic stated to the doctor.

It was true though; no invention that the doctor created could catch Sonic and the blue hedgehog always found a way to get out and destroy it.

"Oh, yeah…" Eggman retorted. "Name one invention of mine that doesn't work perfectly, Sonic."

Sonic then flashed a cunning smirk across his face; he knew how to answer that question and could outsmart Eggman on this one. He then held up his hand and put up two fingers.

"I'll name two things, Eggman!" Sonic shouted out with triumph.

The evil scientist then looked down at him with curiosity; he definitely wanted to hear this answer.

The blue blur then placed both his hands up to his fawn coloured muzzle and shouted out his answer.

"Orbot!"

"Cubot!"

Sonic shouted this out with entertainment and had a cunning smile on his face.

"Huh?" Eggman said with surprise at Sonic's answer.

Of course, the blue hedgehog was right; Orbot was disobedient and Cubot still had a problem with his voice chip. They were two not so perfect inventions of the doctor's.

"Ok, so you made your point, Sonic. Your last point. Once I finish with you and your friends."

Sonic just stood his ground, bored and tapping a foot on the ground.

"I'm waiting!" Sonic taunted.

Suddenly something erupted out of the Egg Mobile. And then another one after it. They both landed on Eggman.

"You called doctor?" Orbot asked his creator.

"What's up, Captain?" Cubot asked with a pirate voice chip.

Eggman was distracted by this. Sonic and the others came together to make a plan.

"Sonic, Shadow, this is what we can do!" Chip replied.

"Behold the true potential of a Gaia Wielder!" Chana added on.

Chip then flew into Shadow's stomach and Chana did the same with Sonic. When they both reappeared, Chip was holding a green orb; the last of the Light Gaia energy in Shadow. Chana came out holding a purple orb; the last of the Dark Gaia energy in Sonic.

The two flying Chihuahuas then switched and flew into the other hedgehog's body.

Chip flew into Sonic and added more Light Gaia energy to the blue hedgehog's system. The same thing happened with Chana and Shadow, but more Dark Gaia energy was inserted into Shadow's system.

There was a sudden power surge in both hedgehogs; their eyes disappeared only to be filled with a single colour. Sonic's was green and Shadow's was red. Sonic's "angel wings" grew back, while Shadow had wings like a dragon. Pieces of Gaia jewellery appeared on their body, from bracelets on their wrists, to crowns on their heads. The last distinctive features to notice were coloured markings all over their bodies. Sonic had light blue markings, while shadow had purple markings.

This was a new transformation:

Light Gaian Sonic. A pure Light Gaia energy wielder.

Dark Gaian Shadow. A pure Dark Gaia energy wielder.

Eggman was still fighting with his two dumb-bots and didn't see Light Sonic or Dark Shadow power up an attack. Two beams, one coloured green, the other purple were emitted from both hedgehogs and both beams combined for an even more powerful attack.

Eggman managed to hold both robots in one hand and then looked towards the hedgehogs. The only thing he saw however was a huge laser beam coming at him.

"Oh, crap!"

XXX

**Surprise! You didn't think that I could really kill Sonic did you? He's my favourite gaming character! I'll see you next chapter (my final one). I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story and if you feel like drawing a pic of this, I would be honoured! Just PM me and show me a link to where it is. Thank you everyone! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Finale

**Hi guys, thanks for the views and reviews last chapter. I had the collar part planned all along. Anyway, this is my last Chapter for 'Sonic Unleashed 2: The Return of the Werehog'. It's been a lot of fun guys! Please review and hopefully, I'll start my next story soon! I'll see you next time! Until next time… (Whenever that is…)**

**Please enjoy!**

**I'd use your favourite final Boss song for this chapter ('What I'm Made Of', 'Endless Possibilities' or 'Reach for the Stars', etc.) Your choice!**

**And don't forget to keep reviewing; no matter how old this story is going to be, reviews will always be cherished!**

**P.S, there's a surprise in this chapter!**

**XXX**

"Oh, Crap!" was all Eggman said.

He then pulled down on a lever to dodge the blast. This move angered Light Sonic and Dark Shadow; they thought that they had finally stopped him, but it was only the beginning…

The evil scientist succeeded in flying off in his Egg Mobile.

"Farewell!" He called back to the two hedgehogs, while waving mockingly.

Sonic and Shadow growled and looked at each other through their now glowing, coloured eyes.

Then, in a burst of speed, they were off after the evil scientist through the long, maze-like corridors of the ARK.

Eggman, however, used a barrage of weapons, from bombs to lasers to block the route with debris and prevent the hedgehogs from chasing him.

To Sonic and Shadow, however, this was not a problem; they used bursts of speed to knock away the debris. They also used their new magic attacks to destroy the blockages.

They them ran down the corridor, after the doctor.

"We're almost there, Sonic!" Dark Shadow shouted out to his Light counterpart.

Light Sonic just looked at him, with a grin of confidence and dashed forward down the corridor. Soon he could see light at the end of the tunnel, with Dark Shadow behind him. But they suddenly had to stop because there was a long, huge hole on the ground, thanks to Eggman's barrage of weapons trying to block them.

Sonic and Shadow merely smirked at the doctor's attempts to thwart them of their advance. They then went backwards a few meters and ran forward in a burst of speed and leapt across the chasm. Their jump, however only took them across a fraction of the ravine's length, but the evil scientist had forgotten something about their new transformation; they had wings and could fly the rest of the way across. The two Gaian hedgehogs then started to flap their wings, with effortless work needed and soon, they reached the other side and exited the corridor.

They then arrived in a huge room, like a tower and saw a large spiral staircase ascending in the centre of the room. The two hedgehogs concluded that Eggman must've gone this way and went up the tower.

Shadow led the way; making sure that the area was safe for both of them. Then they started to ascend the stairs, with extreme caution; expecting an ambush at any second.

Their thoughts proved correct because they suddenly heard a clicking noise above them; their ears perked up and they looked up to see the source of the noise. Sonic and Shadow then had a sickening feeling in their stomachs; the ARK's defence systems had been activated against them. A vast number of machine guns looked down at them from all around the tower and began firing at them. They saw the bullets coming at them in slow motion and before they hit them, Light Sonic emitted a green orb shield to protect himself and Shadow from the bullets raining down on them. The shield was still protecting them as they made their way up the stairs to confront their arch nemesis; Dr. Eggman.

When they reached the top of the tower, they saw a large window going all the way around the circular platform that they were on. The window showed their home planet and the vast darkness of space around it.

As they looked around, Sonic and Shadow were suddenly attacked by a giant killer robot. When they recovered from the ambush, they saw Eggman, Orbot and Cubot in the robot that looked like the Death Egg Robot, but with a few modifications since last time.

"Found you Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

"Give it up, Doctor!" Shadow shouted as well.

"I don't think so! This isn't over… not by a long shot!" Eggman replied to the hedgehogs.

He then started firing at them with bullets, bombs and lasers. In a few seconds, all Hell broke loose; Light Sonic ran in one direction, while Dark Shadow ran in the other. They met only for a few milliseconds every time they completed a lap of the platform that they were on.

Sonic and Shadow attacked the robot frequently to find a weak point in the robots armour; they each took turns attacking, while the other distracted Eggman for a few seconds.

It was Shadow's turn again and he managed to make a dent in the robot's stomach, indicating a possible weak point.

Suddenly, the robot turned and swung its arms at the dark hedgehog. One of the arms managed to hit Shadow and sent him flying. He landed in a heap beside the window, stunned. Eggman saw this and held one of the robots arms up, ready to attack with its extended arms. Eggman then fired the arm at Shadow.

A blast of wind was felt around the room; Sonic had sped over and pulled Shadow out of the way of the robot. Instead, the arm hit off of the glass window and then receded into the main part of the arm again.

A crumbling sound could be heard and everyone in the room looked towards the window. Soon, large cracks began to form on the window, indicating the worst possible scenario.

"RUN! The glass is breaking!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic and Shadow started to run away.

"Cap'n… I believe 'tis time we scurried like rats off the sinkin' ship…" Cubot replied with a pirate voice chip still in him.

"He's right boss, we'd better get out of here." Orbot added.

Eggman was about to leave also, but then the glass shattered and began sucking everything out into space.

Suddenly the robot slipped on some fallen debris, as it was walking slowly away from the broken window. It fell with a crash and then fell out the window into space.

Sonic and Shadow were trying to run away, but they weren't going anywhere. No matter how hard they ran, they couldn't get away.

A piece of debris started to fly towards them.

"Jump!" Shadow roared.

But Sonic didn't hear him and got hit. The blue hedgehog lost his balance and began falling towards the window; nothing could stop him now.

The blue blur then felt a strong grip on his hand and looked up to see who it was. His completely green eyes met with similar red eyes; Shadow came to help him.

"Shadow… it's no use… we can't get away." Sonic said.

"Then I guess we'll just go with it…" Shadow replied.

Shadow then let go of the pole he was holding on to and the two hedgehogs fell out the window and into space.

They soon began plummeting towards the planet; at least their wings would save them from falling to their deaths.

"I wonder where Eggman is." Light Sonic told Dark Shadow while looking around.

"Heh… maybe he-" Shadow said and then went silent suddenly.

"Shadow? What's-!" Sonic could only say as he looked at his darker counterpart and gasped in horror.

Shadow was clutching his stomach, in pain. Blood began pouring out of his mouth and hand, where he was holding his wound.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

Then he felt a sharp pain where his wings were and looked at them. His eyes went wide as his wings started to fade back into the quills they once were. The planet was approaching fast and they had no way to land safely. Sonic then thought of something about who caused this transformation in the first place.

'_Chip! What's happening?' _ Sonic said through his mind.

'_We're running out of time, Sonic… Chana and I can only hold on to these forms for so long…'_ Chip replied to him.

'_Can you and Chana hold on a little longer? Please!'_ Sonic begged them.

'_We can try… but not for very long...'_ Chana answered through Shadow.

Sonic then felt his quills change into wings again and glided over to Shadow. Sonic embraced him in a hug, but he was very weak. The blue hedgehog then noticed that Shadow had been shot in the stomach.

"Heh… it's nothing… don't worry about me, Sonic…"

"Hang on, Shadow!" Sonic commanded, tears starting to fill his emerald eyes.

"You should be stopping him instead…" Shadow said and pointed a finger behind Sonic.

Sonic then looked behind him and saw the Death Egg Robot in the distance. Sonic then grew angry.

"I can do one last thing, Sonic…" Shadow then started to glow and in a burst of energy, Chana came out of him.

"Go to him…" Shadow told Chana.

The female flying Chihuahua then flew over to Sonic and went into his stomach. Sonic had also absorbed Dark Gaia's powers.

Shadow then changed back into a normal hedgehog again and looked at Sonic.

"Go get him!" Shadow said weakly.

"I'll be back for you, I promise!" Sonic replied.

Sonic then flapped his wings and went faster than the speed of light as a blue streak in the darkness of space.

XXX

"Boss, what is that?" Orbot asked his master.

Oh, No… that's…!" Eggman responded.

The blue streak suddenly went right through the robot; its destruction was now inevitable.

"SONIC!" Eggman called out with anger in his voice.

"Abandon Ship!" Cubot cried out.

"You got that right…" Orbot replied.

"Hey! What about me?" Eggman asked with rage.

"The Cap'n always goes down with the ship." Cubot replied.

The two robots then ejected themselves out and went falling to the planet.

Eggman then heard the computer stating:

"ROBOT WILL EXPLODE IN 3…2…1…"

XXX

Sonic then turned around to see the damage he did. Then there was a huge explosion where the robot once was. The blue blur then admired his handiwork.

"And the World is safe once again… thanks to all my friends…" Sonic said with triumph.

Sonic then had a sinking feeling after he said 'friends'

"Oh, no…Shadow!"

Sonic then flew back to an unconscious Shadow and found him in a critical condition. He held onto him and warped down to the planet, using the Chaos emerald in his pocket.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted.

XXX

As soon as Sonic landed on the ground, he saw that they were in a grass field near Green Hill. He then changed back into his original form and the two Gaian Chihuahuas popped out of him. The blue hedgehog then placed Shadow onto the ground and placed his ear to the dark hedgehog's chest. His heart was still beating, but it was very weak.

Sonic then kneeled down beside him and emitted a green orb into the black hedgehog's chest. The energy orb was from the Light Gaia energy that Sonic still had left inside him.

Still the wound wouldn't heal.

"Oh, no you don't! C'mon!" Sonic shouted at Shadow and emitted another energy orb and placed it in Shadow.

Sonic then started to talk to him, while transferring more life energy into Shadow.

"C'mon, Shadow! Don't give up on me now! We still have that race that I promised you after we defeated Eggman!"

He then started to talk more calmly to the black hedgehog.

"You know what you said about me being too reckless, maybe you were right. I'm reckless sometimes but it's for my friend's safety that I do it, including your own."

"Do you remember that I once called you an emo jerk? Well I take it back and I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it."

Sonic was then thinking that he might've been too late to save Shadow; Sonic was now completely drained of Gaia energy and couldn't produce another life orb. Sonic then bent his head, lowered his ears and closed his eyes, believing Shadow was dead. He then thought of one last thing to say that he had to admit before it was too late.

"I'm the one who also broke your favourite GUN motor bike as well… I'm sorry." Sonic replied sniffing.

Suddenly he felt a punch to his muzzle that sent him flying a few metres across the field. When Sonic recovered he looked over and stared in disbelief.

"I should've known it wasn't Tails experimenting on my bike." Shadow said.

He was standing up and the gunshot wound on his stomach was gone. He then advanced towards Sonic.

Sonic started to chuckle nervously with a small smile on his face; Shadow had that smile and a glint in his eye that indicated that he was really ticked off and only one step away from a Chaos Blast. Sonic started to back away.

"Heh heh… Come on, Shadow! I didn't mean it… honest! I accidently put it into high gear and hit a tree. I was going to tell you eventually when you were in a better mood."

Still Shadow wouldn't stop and only moved faster, into a jog.

It was then that the Blue Blur turned fully around and ran off with the speed that he was known for.

Shadow then ran after him in a black blur by using his hover skates.

Chip and Chana then flew off after them.

XXX

Sonic ran faster than he ever had, even faster than competing in a race with Shadow.

"You know…" he said, while looking through the screen, at the reader. **(4th Wall Broken Alert) **

"He'll definitely kill me for sure this time!"

"Oh, well… See you next time!" He said waving, with a grin and then dashed off at the speed of sound in a Sonic Boom.

XXX

The End.

XXX

**Thank you very much guys for all your support. Please review! **

**Keep an eye out for my next story that's coming soon:**

"**Saved by My Rival': Where even enemies can become friends.**

**XXX**

**But wait…What's this… an Epilogue?**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Epilogue

**Surprise guys! One last hit before I complete this. No Sonic game is complete without the final ending to the story. And by final ending, I mean this…**

**XXX**

Somewhere far off in Adabat, a large rotund scientist sat on a shipwrecked pole mast, holding on for dear life to the main pole that could snap at any second due to the extreme weight on it. Below him, on the ocean's surface, a vast number of fins were sticking out from the water. These were Great White Shark fins and the sharks had mistaken Eggman for an extremely overweight seal.

"Oh that Sonic… foiled my plan again. But I'll get him one day, I swear!" Eggman muttered to himself.

"And I'll also get those traitorous trash cans the moment I get my hands on them."

He had barely escaped the explosion and landed in the sea; only to be stuck here until the sharks moved on to find a better meal.

The doctor then looked up into the sky and saw something heading towards him. One looked like an orb and the other looked like a cube.

"Oh, no! Not now…"

But it was too late. Orbot and Cubot landed on their master's shoulders. The extra weight caused the mast to break and the three fell into the sea.

*A few seconds later…*

"**CRUNCH!"**

Eggman jumped out of the water and into the air with a shark biting his backside.

"ARGH!" Eggman screamed in pain.

"I Hate That Hedgehog!"

XXX

Even now, Sonic could've sworn he had heard Eggman somewhere and looked around with his one good eye, since the other one was blackened.

XXX

**The End.**

**No, really… this time it's true.**

**Please review! I greatly appreciate it! Thanks guys!**


End file.
